Awakening
by EPetrelli
Summary: Rodney goes on an adventure and discovers an millennia old mystery involving someone who is always ahead of time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters (they will be coming into the story later).

I would like to thank my beta CDoctor. He's been a big help.

Rodney reflected on the strange day he had had. First it had started off at a high with the gene therapy being successful for him. Then the device which made him invulnerable well, it put up a defensive shield around him. It all went down hill from there with his inability to take the device off and then his starvation which nearly killed him. Then that monster he had to face down, which nearly cost him his life but in the end he was a hero. The negative side was that the device had run out of power and so he was no longer invulnerable when he wanted to be.

Sleep was something most people welcomed but, Rodney feared it because of all of his phobias. Nightmares plagued him constantly and he was lucky to get a night free of them. A good nights sleep was something Rodney rarely had, his birthday came more often than it. Which he had not celebrated for years. Tonight was different though, his dream was not as it should be. It was no where near detailed enough, maybe this was a new nightmare, one where he was stupid.

"No!" Rodney shouted, but he could not hear his own voice.

He began trying to turn around but could not, so he ended up running in circles yet. What he could see stayed the same like his body was going round and round yet his head stayed still.

"HELP ME!" Rodney tried to scream but still nothing, not a sound.

His surroundings suddenly changed and Rodney found himself in a lab of some kind. He could not make it out clearly and no one there could see him or at least did not acknowledge him.

"Hello. Hello! HELLO!" Rodney tried to communicate, but apparently they could not hear him either.

"What is going on?!" Someone shouted.

"We do not know, this is bad. We never should have started this experiment. Only he knew how to do anything, it was all his work. Now he is stuck out of time, if that is even possible. We are in so over our heads, we can't even see daylight. Why did he have to be the first test subject?" Someone else moaned.

"Quiet!" The person in charge ordered. "We will say there was an accident and that no one should come near here ever again. That we abandoned the station because it was going to cause a rupture in time and that all records of it should be wiped or destroyed."

"Is that even possible?" Someone asked.

"Probably. How am I supposed to know? This was all him like every advancement we have made." The person in charge retorted.

"He is right they are not smart enough to know either so they will believe it and we can give a heroic and secret death to our saviour and founder." The only woman said, in defense of the person in charge.

"Yeah she is right." Someone else agreed.

"So, it has been decided then." The person in charge affirmed.

Rodney woke up with a start.

'What was that?' Rodney thought. 'I think it was real like a flash of the past, some kind of vision. I have to find this station. I must do more research and unfortunately that means going to sleep again.'

Once he was finally asleep again which took several hours, Rodney focused this time not going crazy like he did last time. This time he could move about and he looked at a screen which at first had writing that was in Ancient but changed to English. On the screen he could see schematics for a machine of some kind and the words at the bottom made his heart leap. TIME-MACHINE.

When Rodney woke up this time it was morning. He wrote down everything he could remember into a diary, the one his sister had bought for him for his birthday, the one he had never even used before. It was the only thing which he could write in, that was not computerised. Once he had collected his thoughts and written down everything, he ordered it all chronologically to the time in the vision. Rodney dressed faster than he had ever done before and ran out of his quarters, to go inform Weir. This was one of those rare moments where he actually did not complain about physical exercise. He had not been this excited since he first got to study the Stargate. Teyla was walking down the corridor towards the control room and was almost bowled over as an excited Rodney ran by.

"Rodney …" Teyla began but, Rodney was already out of sight.

Teyla ran after him and arrived at Weir's office shortly after Rodney.

"Rodney, sit down and slow down." Weir ordered.

"May I join you?" Teyla asked.

"Of course Teyla, have a seat." Weir said. "Now what did you want Rodney?"

"I had a vision or managed to look through a window through time, had a flash of the past." Rodney had to pause mid-way to catch his breath.

"Rodney calm down. Take deep breaths." Weir ordered.

Rodney obeyed reluctantly.

"Now, tell me." Weir ordered.

Rodney refrained from rolling his eyes and sighing exasperatedly at being treated like a child.

"And from this vision or flash of the past or as I like to call it a window through time..." Rodney began.

"Rodney! Get to the point or get out." Weir ordered, quickly losing patience.

"Alright, from this window through time I now I know how to find us a time-machine." Rodney answered, barely able to sit still in his seat.

"A time-machine?" Weir asked.

"Yes." Rodney said.

"You learnt all this from a vision." Weir said.

"Yes, you were listening right. I also..." Rodney began.

"Yes, a window through time. I do not mean to insult you but, you do sound a little crazy and if it was anyone else you would berate them about it." Weir frankly replied.

"What?! Now hold on a minute. I come here offering you a time-machine and you question my sanity! You expect me not to be insulted!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Rodney please calm down." Weir ordered.

"No I will not calm down. I will show you then, you will have to believe me. I will find proof." Rodney retorted, while storming out.

"Rodney wait..." Weir began but, it was too late he was already gone.

"Do not worry Doctor Weir. I will speak with him." Teyla said.

"Okay. I didn't mean to..." Weir began.

"I understand. Sometimes listening to what is important to others, but meaningless to everyone else can be difficult. I have learnt to deal with this kind of thing. Allow me to assist you, in this regard." Teyla offered.

"Good. You should hurry in case you lose track of him." Weir agreed.

Teyla got up and began to attempt to follow the path of chaos left in his wake.

**Thank you for reading, this is my first fanfiction. Please review.**

**Feedback and suggestions are welcomed. Please be nice.**

**Chapter 2 should be up by next week hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Times When You Wish You Had a Time-Machine

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters.

Teyla found Rodney in his lab, a sullen expression dominated his features.  
"Rodney..." Teyla began.  
Rodney interrupted, "Let me guess, Elizabeth sent you to check up on my mental wellbeing."  
"No Rodney." Teyla replied.  
"Then what?!" Rodney demanded.  
"I am here to help you. Now, explain your vision to me." Teyla calmly ordered.  
Rodney remained silent. Teyla sighed inwardly before putting a hand on Rodney's shoulder.

"Rodney, I am trying to help you or would you prefer to do it on your own?" Teyla rhetorically asked.  
"Fine! I was in a lab of some kind." Rodney began explaining.  
"Here on Atlantis?" Teyla interupted.  
"No! And if you would let me finish you will understand." An exasperated Rodney sighed.  
"I am sorry, please continue." Teyla apologised.  
"Good. They talked about something going wrong with the experiment and that they should cover it up. I did not see this the first time or the second time but, after the second time I saw flashes of someone hiding the location in this city. Well actually they hid a storage device of some kind with the location of the time-machine on it. I am not sure but, I am fairly certain that the location is on it." Rodney explained.  
"Lets go exploring Rodney." Teyla sighed.  
"Alrighty then, I have narrowed our search area down. I believe it is located somewhere here." Rodney said, showing her the location on his tablet.  
"Rodney, that is an entire pier." A suprised Teyla stated.  
"I know but, it will not take long. I know that it is hidden in a service duct and there can not be that many service ducts so, it should not take too long." Rodney added.  
"Fine lets go." Teyla sighed again.  
"This is going to be fun." Rodney said, as they were walking out. "Can we stop by the mess, I am famished?"  
"Of course." Teyla answered, before whispering to herself, "He is like a small child."

John buzzed Elizabeth's door and a few seconds later she answered it.

"Hello John, what a pleasant surprise." Elizabeth said, with a smile on her lips.

"Can I come in?" John asked.

"You most certainly can." Elizabeth answered.

As John walked in, he slipped on some spilt wine and face-planted.

"Oh... Sorry John I was about to clean that up when you buzzed." Elizabeth apologised, while wiping the wine up.

"No problem. It is not like a need my nose for anything." John joked, as he stood up.

John helped Elizabeth wipe up the rest of the wine.

"I think Rodney is even starting to get on Teyla's nerves." John said, with a cheesy smile.

"And if not yet then after she has dealt with his _'vision'_." Elizabeth laughed.

John joined her in laughing.

"Wine." She offered John.

"Sure. I could use a drink, hopefully this time it won't knock me out." John joked.

Elizabeth chuckled as she poured him a glass.

_A little while later_

"Rodney we have been at this for hours. You said this would not take long and I am hungry." Teyla complained.

"I told you you should have ate with me and it has not been that long. Oh wait it has, I guess time does fly when you are having fun." Rodney said.

Teyla rolled her eyes.

"It has already been too long." Teyla sternly told him.

"At least wait until we get to the nearest transporter." Rodney whined.

"Which is behind us." Teyla informed him.

"Wish you had a time-machine?" Rodney jokingly asked.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes Rodney." Teyla calmly replied.

"Come on, at least there is no one around. So you can drop the leader guise you have put on. Relax a little." Rodney said.

"It would be nice to not have to put on my 'leader guise' as you put it. Which means that I do not have to look strong and fearless right?" Teyla queried.

"Yes." Rodney confirmed.

"I think I am starting to get a better grasp of your culture. This time spent with you at least served some purpose." Teyla sighed.

"I thought you wanted to do this." Rodney stated.

Teyla simply looked at him.

"Oh right, you were being the strong and brave leader." Rodney said.

Teyla simply sighed again.

"I thought you wanted me to relax Rodney." Teyla stated in reply.

"Good point. Alright one more service duct then we'll go." Rodney suggested.

"I will wait here for you." Teyla said.

"Fine." Rodney said.

He disappeared around a corner. Shortly afterward he came back round carrying a strange black object.

"I found it." Rodney said, with a beaming smile.

"Well done." Teyla said, letting out a sigh of relief. "We will drop that off at your lab then we will get something to eat then, you can open it."

"Good idea, I'm famished." Rodney agreed.

When Teyla and Rodney arrive at the mess hall it was deserted.

"Good, there appears to be no one here." Teyla said.

"Yep." Rodney agreed.

He was busy choosing what food he wanted and he accidently dropped some sauce on himself. He silently cursed and wiped it off with a napkin. He sat down at his usual table. They ate in silence both too busy shovelling in food too talk. They finished their meals in record time. Rodney let out a sigh.

"That was just what I needed." He said.

"Yes it was." Teyla sighed.

She leaned over and rested her head on Rodney's shoulder. Rodney almost tensed but, refrained from doing so, so as not to alarm her.

"Rodney can I tell you a secret?" Teyla asked.  
"Sure go ahead." Rodney nervously responded.

"I have become so accustomed to being the strong leader everyone looks to, that I have forgotten who I really am. Today with you was the first time since my father died that I have truly been myself." Teyla admitted.

"That's great." Rodney said.

"I just feel relaxed around you, like all my troubles are just washed away." Teyla continued.

"Really?" Rodney asked.

"Yes. I admire that you do not worry about what others think of, that you do not pretend to be anything other than what you are." Teyla finished.

"That's nice." Rodney said, smiling at the compliment.

"At first I thought you were like a child but, then I saw that you were not afraid to voice your concerns even if it made you look weak." Teyla added.

"Do you want to go find out what is in the box?" Rodney asked.  
"Yes Rodney and thank you for listening to me." Teyla said.

They both stood and headed to Rodney's lab.

Rodney plugged the box, as he had named it since it wasn't really any shape he knew, in.

"Okay, everything looks good. Bingo! We hit the jackpot." Rodney exclaimed.

"What is bingo Rodney and how have we hit whatever this jackpot is?" Teyla asked, a confused expression on her face.

"It is not important, I found the location. You are not going to believe this." Rodney said.

"It's on Athos. Shouldn't your people have found it, if not them then one of my ancestors or even one of the ancestors themselves." Teyla stated.

"They didn't have the key. This box is the key, I wondered why it was so weirdly shaped and now I know. Even an Ancient probably couldn't have reached it without the key." Rodney explained.

"Well done Rodney, you should show Doctor Weir your proof." Teyla suggested.

"You're right. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees I was right." Rodney said, laughing slightly.

"Rodney try to tone down your arrogance a little." Teyla said.

"You're right. I don't need to go around boosting my ego. My work will speak for itself." Rodney said. "Lets go."

Teyla and Rodney left his lab and the box behind.

They were about to turn the last corner before Elizabeth's room when they heard shouting.

"I'm sorry Doctor Weir. I don't know what happened." Zelenka pleaded.

"I know what happened! You overode my door controls hoping to catch me while I was still in the shower. I don't know if it was good fortune or not that you caught me leaving my bathroom." Elizabeth snarled.

"I assure it was not my intention to see you naked. I simply wanted to chime not open the door." Zelenka said.

"Lucky for you I wasn't facing you, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. Get lost!" Elizabeth ordered.

"But Doctor Weir I came to talk to you about ..." Zelenka began.

"NOW!" Elizabeth yelled.

Zelenka fled nearly colliding with Rodney and Teyla.

"You don't want to." Was all he half whispered half stammered, before continuing fleeing.

"I agree Rodney, you should wait until the morning." Teyla said, before she latched onto his arm and pulled him back the way they had come.

"Oh great, just great. Just perfect of Zelenka to ruin it for me." Rodney whined.

**Hope you enjoyed my attempt at humour and this chapter.**

**Chapter 3 should be up by next week hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Rumours, Rage & Rebellion

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters.

Rodney walked into the control room. He saw Sheppard, Teyla and Weir in Doctor Weir's office so he barged in.

"Good I have been meaning to talk to you." Rodney interrupted.

Only then did he see the rage on the leader of the Atlantis Expedition's face which no would've been able to see from outside the office.

"As I was saying, I assure Doctor Weir I had nothing to do with the spreading of this rumour." Teyla assured.

"I know. Rodney have a seat." Weir ordered on the verge of breaking down.

Rodney sat down next to Teyla and he eyed Sheppard who was stood next to Weir.

"Rodney you started the rumours." Weir stated too calmly.

"What?!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Rodney?!" Sheppard growled.

"Wait a minute, what rumour?" Rodney said.

"Wait, you truly don't know what the rumour is?" Weir questioned.

"No, now can we get back to what I have to say?" Rodney asked.

"NO!" Sheppard and Weir yelled at the same time.

"So can I know what the rumour is?" Rodney asked.

"Well I guess so, seeming as how everyone else on the base already knows. Somebody said that Major Sheppard and I spent the night together last night." Weir sighed.

"Me and Teyla were coming to tell you the good news when we bumped into Zelenka leaving from the direction of your room. He told us not to bother you and that we didn't want to know. Then Teyla dragged me away. I went to bed and slept wonderfully." Rodney explained.

Lieutenant Ford then entered the office.

"Major, Doctor. I regret to inform you that I played a part in spreading the rumour. Doctor Zelenka said he overheard you two having sex. I couldn't believe it so I asked someone else about it. They must've told someone else and so on and so on until practically the whole base knew." Ford said.

"Alrighty then now that I'm off the hook, about the mission to find the time-machine, I know what planet it is on. The planet is ..." Rodney began.

"Denied!" Weir and Sheppard interrupted at the same time.

"What?! Why?!" Rodney demanded angrily.

"Lieutenant get out and take Doctor McKay with you." Weir ordered.

Ford took Rodney out with him and Rodney shook himself free then stormed off, angrily.

"Doctor Weir if I may offer some advice Rodney has been working very hard and has found some evidence. Should you not hear him out?" Teyla suggested.

"Thanks for the advice but, Rodney needs to focus on discoveries in the city and only here." Weir responded.

"As you wish Doctor Weir." Teyla politely said.

"Not as I wish as I order." Weir reprimanded.

Teyla nodded before leaving.

"Elizabeth don't you think you came down on her a little hard." Sheppard said.

"Yes probably. Sorry John it's just..." Weir began.

"I know." Sheppard finished.

Teyla decided to stop by Rodney's quarters to see how he was faring and found them empty. The room looked like it had been emptied in a hurry.

"Rodney." Teyla said, to check he wasn't still in the room.

'He must have...' Teyla thought.

"Rodney!" Teyla shouted, as she turned and left the room.

Teyla sprinted off for the location where she knew Rodney was, which for once was not the mess hall.

Rodney had placed the last of his belongings in the Jumper. Well at least all the Pegasus side of possessions. He didn't want to have to do this but, he was right and he couldn't let the time-machine fall into the wrong hands, especially Wraith hands. Rodney double checked that he had everything he needed, extra food and coffee more than his current ration allowed. A P-90 and a pistol with extra ammo and the usual off-world gear with extra C-4.

Teyla finally made it to the Jumper Bay and she saw the ramp lowered on only one of the Jumpers. She ran over and she jumped up onto it.

"Rodney!" Teyla said, breathing heavily.

"Teyla! What are you doing here?" Rodney asked.

"I couldn't let you just leave without at least saying goodbye." Teyla answered.

"I'm going Teyla. I have to." Rodney said.

"I know just be careful. It is a good thing only I know that you are heading to Athos." Teyla agreed.

"I'll miss you all, even Sheppard but, if I don't do this it could cost us everything if the Wraith get their hands on it." Rodney explained.

"I understand Rodney." Teyla stated.

"I don't think that you do. With this they could go back in time and would be able to anything back there, alter past events so that we may never even exist. They could fake an alliance with the Ancients then slaughter them and take Atlantis. Or worse they could go back in time and destroy the Ancient's homeworld. The possibilities are nearly endless." Rodney informed Teyla.

"That is truly terrifying. I suggest you travel between various worlds before heading there. Here are some addresses of worlds which were completely wiped out by the Wraith. They are abandoned do not worry. Just hurry back Rodney, Atlantis needs you." Teyla suggested, handing Rodney a sheet of paper.

"Thanks Teyla." Rodney said, smiling while reading the list.

"Good luck Rodney." Teyla said, walking off the ramp.

"I'll miss you Teyla." Rodney said, walking to the top of the ramp.

Teyla then ran back onto the ramp and pulled Rodney into a kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "Hurry back."

"I will." Rodney said, with a smile.

Teyla walked off the Jumper ramp and Rodney watched her walk across the bay, admiring the view.

Teyla ran into the control room, just as Rodney had finished dialling the gate and she watched as the Jumper flew through the event horizon.

"Who was that?" Weir demanded of anyone in the control room.

"I don't know." Peter Grodin responded.

"It was Rodney, I found his room emptied and I ran here as fast as I could to tell but it seems I was too late." Teyla said, ending it with a sigh.

Weir sighed in frustration and indicated her earpiece.

"Oh of course. I am still getting used to having one." Teyla said, with an awkward smile.

"Where'd he go?" Weir inquired.

"All I know was he said, he had found the address and that we should go tell you. If only you had let him tell you the address. No doubt he will travel through multiple gates before dialling the actual address." Teyla sighed. "All the information was on his tablet and that box. He has both of them and we have none."

"Dammit!" Weir shouted, hitting the railing in frustration.

Stunned silence filled the control room as no one dared to breathe.

"What?!" Weir demanded, when she turned and saw everyone staring at her with stunned expressions on their faces.

They all quickly looked away and pretended to be busy. Weir sighed and left, heading for her room, she needed to calm down before she did anything stupid.

Rodney landed the Jumper at the outpost and powered it down.

"Holy crap. Sheppard made that look easy, I almost died." Rodney stated.

'Lucky for me, I didn't eat this morning otherwise my food would be coming up right now. There are no Wraith here which is a good sign otherwise they would have attacked by now or at least had some semblence of visible presence here.' Rodney thought.

Rodney exited the Jumper which was now his base of operations. The ramp closed behind him and Rodney entered the outpost with the box in his hands.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**Chapter 4 should be up by next week hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Stupidity

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters.

_Quite a while later_

"I've searched this damned outpost top to bottom ten times and still no secret door opening." Rodney cursed.

Then it came to Rodney in a moment of clarity.

"Of course it is key so, it must fit into a lock. How stupid of me! How could I forget?" Rodney laughed, looking a little crazy.

Rodney ran around the outpost looking for the most likely place for the box to go. It took him a while. But eventually he found a strange thing along one of the walls, there was a little recess. The recess was shaped to fit something similar to the box in his hand. Rodney placed the box in it. At first nothing happened and Rodney was about to go nuts when a click emanated from the box's direction. Then the box began to descend until only the top was visible. What Rodney had thought was a wall swung open to reveal a secret transporter, which as soon as he entered it transported him to the lab he had seen in his vision.

In front of him was a fully powered ZPM. He tapped a button on the console which was part of what was holding the ZPM, expecting it to release the ZPM instead the whole power console rose up and into the ceiling above. Rodney watched it rise out of sight in disappointment and irritation. He plugged his tablet into another console facing a window which looked into an empty room. A message popped up. An excited Rodney read something about setting the time and date, so he gave it permission to do what it wanted. He thought the time-machine wanted to convert itself to the current form of calendar since using the Ancient Calendar and timing system may be difficult.

Rodney busied himself trying to understand how to access the system. He had already converted it to something called Trade Language which was remarkably similar to English. He barley noticed the small bar which had appeared in the top right of the screen of his tablet or as it slowly began to fill. When it reached full, a bleep sounded and a few seconds after that a spark of electricity flew across the room on the other side of the window. Rodney jumped out of his seat and landed in a crouch.

Rodney peered cautiously through the window and saw the air starting to ripple like it was water, it was moving about in a current of sorts. Someone suddenly fell out of the ripples in the air and then the room returned to normal. Rodney opened the door to the room and ran over to the person lying on the ground. They stirred and sat up.

"Hello, are you alright?" Rodney said, with as friendly smile as he could muster.

"Hello." The man said back, as he stood up using the wall as a support.

"Who are you?" Rodney inquired.

"I'm... I'm... I'm... I can't recall." He replied.

"That's great. I'm Doctor Rodney McKay but you can call me Rodney." Rodney said.

"It is nice to meet you Rodney. Where am I?" He asked.

"You're on Athos." Rodney informed him.

"I am unfamiliar with this 'Athos'." He informed Rodney.

"Of course you are. In the Pegasus Galaxy." Rodney added.

"Pegasus Galaxy?" He asked.

"Ok lets try it this way. Where were you last you remember?" Rodney asked.

"I was in a lab on Terra. That's right I'm an Ancient." The Ancient replied.

"But that's back on Earth." Rodney stated.

"Yes that is what it is called in the Trade Language." The Ancient agreed.

"Oh boy. How long had your people been there?" Rodney asked.

"Not very long, several years. We had begun construction of our city ship." The Ancient informed him.

"That was millions of years ago." Rodney stated.

"Years?" The Ancient asked.

"1 cycle of Earth around the sun." Rodney answered.

"That would mean... that my people... that you are probably not of my people. But I could sense the gene. Of course you said 'how long had your people been there', clearly indicating you were not one of my people." The Ancient said, not getting all his words out at the beginning.

"Bingo, remember that primitive race you found on Earth. You're looking at it." Rodney explained.

"My people?" The Ancient asked.

"We've worked out that they are all either ascended or dead. You're the last as far as we can tell who is on this plane of existance." Rodney bluntly informed.

"Ascended. Seems my theory about that was right. I am glad my entire race did not all die." The Ancient said.

"Do you have a name?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, but I only have one name." The Ancient replied.

"Your name, will you tell me it?" Rodney asked.

"No. For now I would like to keep it that way. Maybe you can help me choose a modern name like yours." He suggested.

"Fine!" Rodney agreed relunctantly.

This was not how Rodney had imagined meeting an Ancient but, things were never as you imagined.

An exasperated Rodney yelled, "I've gone through hundreds of names and you still don't think any of them suit you! How about we just call you Alterran?"

"You know my true name." The Ancient stated.

"Yes, I don't know how." Rodney explained.

"Where do you reside in this galaxy?" Alterran asked.

"Well in the city of Atlantis on the planet Lantia." Rodney answered.

"Lantia that explains what galaxy we are in. You call this galaxy Pegasus... intriguing. Thank you Rodney I have a better idea where I am." The Ancient replied.

"How about us calling you Alterran?" Rodney asked.

"That would be acceptable." Alterran said.

"Now can we go back to Atlantis?" Rodney whined.

"I need at least five minutes more. You prepare the... the... this ship for departure." Alterran said.

"We call it a Jumper." Rodney stated.

"Why?" Alterran asked.

"Our Major Sheppard didn't like the name Gateship. His exact words were something like this, 'Gateship? What this little Puddle Jumper' and that is where it got its name from." Rodney explained.

"This Major Sheppard has a talent for good names. He could be quite useful." Alterran said, as he walked back into the outpost.

_Five minutes later_

Alterran came out and handed Rodney a ZPM.

"This is the power source you wanted." He stated.

"Yes! Thank you." An excited Rodney exclaimed.

"Do not return to this outpost I have rigged it to send a sub-space message which these Wraith as you called them should pick up. When they arrive the outpost will self-destruct shortly afterward." Alterran explained.

"Cool. Now are you ready to go?" Rodney asked.

"Yes. I will go through on foot afterward. Hurry the Wraith may dial in." Alterran ordered.

Rodney guided the Jumper to the Stargate and dialled it. He was suprisingly good at it, it was like he was a natural. A far cry from his first time flying. He opened a video link and Weir appeared on the HUD.

"Rodney! It's good to see you. We'll talk when you're here. Lower the shield. ... Come on through." Weir said.

Rodney guided the Jumper through the event horizon.

When Rodney disembarked he was greeted by a group of armed marines and Doctor Weir. Once he was deemed as no threat Rodney followed her to the control room.

"A message came through while the gate was active." Peter said.

"What does it say?" Weir asked.

"To Rodney. For now I must go my own way. We will meet again, if you need to contact me you know how. From TTA." Peter read.

Weir gestured for Rodney to follow her. Rodney followed Weir into her office and sat down opposite her.

"Rodney who is TTA?" Weir asked.

"It stands for Time Travelling Ancient." Rodney answered.

"You met a real live Ancient. So I take it you found the time-machine?" Weir questioned.

"Yes, but my Ancient friend rigged it to blow up on the Wraith he lured there. Where's Teyla?" Rodney asked.

"She's on the mainland with her people, just visiting them. Now tell me more about this Ancient." Weir excitedly ordered.

Rodney looked like he had remembered something and he held up the suitcase he had been carrying. He opened it and revealed its contents.

"A ZPM!" Weir exclaimed.

"I can't tell you much about him, don't know much myself." Rodney humbly admitted.

"That's alright, leave that here." Weir said.

"When's Teyla get back?" Rodney asked.

"Not 'til the day after tomorrow." Weir answered.

"Can I go to the mainland?" Rodney requested.

"Sure why not. Just unpack your stuff back into your room." Weir ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Rodney said, walking out of her office.

Weir tapped her earpiece and said, "Doctor Zelenka report to my office at once."

She smiled as she ran her hand along the ZPM.

**I hope you liked meeting the first of 'my' characters.**

**Chapter 5 should be up by next week hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Return of Rodney

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters.

Rodney flew the Jumper over the mainland looking around for the Athosian settlement was supposed to be. As he was flying along he saw another Jumper in a clearing, so he circled back and landed next to the other Jumper. He exited his Jumper and was greeted by the pilot of the other craft, Carson.

"Rodney! It's greet to see you buddy." Carson exclaimed.

"You too Carson. How goes the trip?" Rodney politely asked.

"What's gotten into you? ... Wait don't tell me you didn't find the time-machine." Carson said.

"No I found it and met a real live Ancient. I learnt a few things while on my trip." Rodney explained.

"That's great. Good for you Rodney." Carson said, slapping Rodney on the back.

"Is Teyla around?" Rodney inquired.

"Yes, she's in a meeting with the Athosian council." Carson answered.

"Which way?" Rodney asked.

"The tent in the centre of the camp. You won't miss it. Good luck." Carson said, with a knowing smile.

"Thanks." Rodney said, as he headed off towards the tents he could see.

Rodney of course arrived at the camp and couldn't make heads or tails of which was the tent in the centre of the camp. Lucky for him the Athosian Council were just leaving their meeting. Rodney started to enter the tent after they had left.

Rodney heard, "Teyla you know I love you. Why do you not even look at me? We have known each other since childhood."  
"Please I have told you that my heart already belongs to someone else." Teyla kindly responded.

Rodney hid by the entrance.

"Is it because my kiss wasn't good? Is that it?" The male voice demanded.

"No!" Teyla exclaimed.

Hearing that Rodney couldn't bare to stay there and started to walk away. He paused after about 5 metres, unsure of which direction to go and Rodney bowed his head down as he strained to remember.

A hand gently tapped him on the back.

"Are you lost again, Doctor?" The soft female voice asked.

"Yes which way to the..." Rodney began and stopped when he realised that the voice belonged to Teyla.

He turned to face her and surprise was written all over her face. She hugged him.

"Rodney! It is good to see you. All I could see was your uniform so I assumed." Teyla exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too." Rodney replied.

"Rodney I can tell that something is bothering you. What is it? You can tell me." Teyla kindly said.

"I know about what you did." Rodney blurted out.

"What did I do? You overheard that then. He kissed me yes but, nothing more and he did it without my consent." Teyla explained.

"Oh." Rodney said.

"Do you understand now?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, sorry I doubted you." Rodney said.

"It is alright. I am heading back to Atlantis early." Teyla said.

"I'll fly you back." Rodney said, taking hold of her hand.

They headed off and Rodney recounted his tale of adventure. Once he was done Teyla filled him in on what he had missed out on.

**I know this chapter is short and not much happens but, the next chapter will be better and the largest so far.**

**Chapter 6 should be up by next week hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Back to Work

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters.

Things were back to normal for Rodney or as close as you could get in Atlantis, except of course for the fact that he now had a girlfriend and an incredibly attractive one at that. Rodney was certain that most people on the base were jealous especially Sheppard and Rodney loved to rub it in his face. Ford was one of the few who didn't appear to be jealous, his exact words were, "I'm happy for you, you're finally a man." It was a little creepy the way he smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back while saying it. Now there was a mission briefing.

A few hours later...

The Puddle Jumper sped around the planet with Wraith Darts in pursuit. The Darts were potting shots at them. Sheppard was in the pilot's chair with Ford as co-pilot and Teyla was sat in the seat behind him. That left Rodney sat behind Sheppard. A shot from one of the Darts scored a hit.

"I count two. How about you?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes sir. I recommend shooting back any time now." Ford responded.

"I'm trying. That hit must've caused some damage. McKay?" Sheppard ordered.

"I'm on it." Rodney replied.

Rodney got his pad and began working on the panels in the back of the Jumper.

"Where did they come from?" Teyla asked.

"She's right. Darts are short-range fighters. There's probably a hive ship around here somewhere." Rodney added.

"Then we need to get out of here." Teyla stated.

"Yes we do." Sheppard agreed.

"The Stargate is the other way sir, on the other side of the planet." Ford stated.

"Yeah, we're taking the scenic route. McKay!" Sheppard said.

"I'm almost there!" Rodney replied.

"There's one on our tail!" Ford stated.

"Thank you, I know all about that one. Keep your eye on the other one." Sheppard ordered.

"Okay you should have weapons now." Rodney said.

"Negative." Sheppard said.

"Are you sure?" Rodney inquired.

"Positive!" Sheppard retorted.

"I'm pretty sure I fixed it." Rodney said.

A Dart whizzed past the Jumper.

"Well, obviously you didn't!" Sheppard shouted.

The Jumper is hit by a Dart blast.

"Well sorry, this is my first mission back." Rodney retorted.

"Perhaps we can lose them in the atmosphere of the planet." Teyla suggested.

"Two more Darts on our two o'clock." Ford stated.

"I see them. McKay!" Sheppard shouted.

"It's not like I'm holding back on you." Rodney retorted.

A huge ball of energy emitted from the planet, enveloping and destroying the Darts behind the Jumper. It began to follow the Jumper.

"Hang on!" Sheppard ordered.

It passed over the Jumper, jolting but not damaging it. It moves away.

"The Wraith Darts have been destroyed." Teyla observed.

"Well, that's a good thing." Sheppard stated.

A breathless Rodney walked back into the forward section of the Jumper saying, "No shit Sherlock. I thought we were dead. Didn't you think we were dead?"

"What the hell was that?" Ford asked.

"Some sort of uh, energy weapon?" Rodney answered.

"What do you say we find out?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah." Rodney said.

Sheppard guided the Jumper towards the planet.

"So just to confirm, we're all still alive... definitely not dead." Rodney said.

"I feel very much alive." Teyla said.

"Good same here." Rodney agreed.

"I wish I knew what that was." Sheppard stated.

"Looked like lightning." Ford said.

"Space lightning?" Sheppard suggested.

"I already said, it's some sort of energy weapon, one that apparently destroys Wraith Darts." Rodney repeated.

"Nice but, why them and not us?" Ford asked.

"Well assuming that we're still alive, and there doesn't appear to be any damage as a result of the pulse, I think we can safely conclude that, uh... um... I got nothing. I mean, I got nothing to conclude. I'm just talking for the sake of talking." Rodney said.

"You sure you're okay?" Sheppard queried.

"You know how much I hate certain death?" Rodney asked.

"You're alive." Sheppard informed Rodney.

"Could something like that be naturally occuring?" Teyla asked.

"My money's on non-naturally occuring." Sheppard said.

"Like a weapon the Ancients left behind?" Ford asked.

"Any weapon that impressive would have to be powered by..." Sheppard began.

"A Zero Point Module also that would explain why we weren't destroyed but, the Wraith Darts were." Rodney interrupted.

"That's right." Sheppard agreed.

"All right, we need to get down there." Rodney ordered.

"I've got to put down and check for damage anyways, before we head back to Atlantis." Sheppard said.

The Jumper skimmed above trees and a creek.

Ford looked at a primitive village through his binoculars. The huts are made of wood and straw, with no sign of technology. Several children could be seen playing.

"If there is a weapon somewhere down here, sir, these folks didn't build it." Ford said.

"Not these kids. You picking up anything?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm picking up everything, just nothing worth mentioning." Rodney said.

"These folks look familiar to you, Teyla?" Sheppard asked.

"The Stargate is in orbit, Major. My people could never have come have ventured here." Teyla answered.

"Right. What say we venture?" Sheppard rhetorically asked.

Sheppard and the team approached cautiously and people turned to look at them.

"Hi." Sheppard said.

One villager, dressed in a red robe ran toward a structure.

"It's okay. We're friendly. Hi." Sheppard said.

"It is likely they have never seen anyone from outside their village." Teyla said.

As they walked to the centre of the village, the villagers follow them, curious but, keeping their distance. An older man in a red robe came out of the structure where the first man had gone.

"Welcome. I am Zarah, one of the Abbots of Proculis." Zarah said.

"I'm John. John Sheppard. This is Teyla, Lieutenant Ford and Doctor McKay." Sheppard introduced.

"Please come." Zarah invited, ushering them to a thatched structure. They knelt around a low table.

"This is the first time, at least in my own lifetime, that people from another land have come to us." Zarah said.

"Well, we came by ship. A flying... thing that allows us to move from one world to another." Sheppard said.

A shocked Zarah exclaimed, "Another world?!"

"From among the stars you see in the night sky. We are peaceful explorers." Teyla explained.

"Then glory to Athar for bringing you here safely." Zarah said.

"Athar?" Ford asked.

"The provider... and protector of all. Surely you know." Zarah said.

"Athar is known by many names among the stars." Teyla explained.

"Is, um... Athar around? We'd love to talk to him. We're, uh, friends." Rodney asked.

"Athar is friend to all, and with us always. Even now." Zarah answered.

Then he closed his eyes and pressed his hands together.

"Of course. Hi Athar." Rodney said.

Zarah looked at Rodney in confusion.

"What Rodney means is that we wish to offer our thanks. We were attacked by the Wraith and would have been killed, were it not for Athar's intervention." Teyla explained.

" 'Wraith'?" Zarah asked.

"Pale skin, sunken eyes, suck the life out of you with their hands. Ring any bells?" Sheppard asked.

"We have never encountered such beings. Though how would it, 'Ring any bells'?" Zarah asked.

"Sorry it's just an expression we have on our planet." Sheppard sighed.

"Never?!" Ford exclaimed.

"And there is no mention of them in your history?" Teyla queried.

"None. I can assure you that for many thousands of years, we have lived here in peace." Zarah said.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Sheppard requested.

Sheppard started to get up but, Zarah interrupted, "Of course. Please, I must tell the other Abbotts of your arrival before we go to meet with Chaya."

"Chaya is..." Sheppard asked.

"The high priestess of Athar. This is a great day for our people." Zarah answered.

Zarah left and many villagers looked into the hut, staring.

"Ours too. I'm not kidding. This could really work." Sheppard said.

"I agree, Major. Every inhabited world I have encountered in this galaxy has been ravaged by the Wraith." Teyla agreed.

"Well, this planet is protected by an Ancient weapon. This just confirms it." Rodney said.

"Does it?" Ford challenged.

"Well, there's no other explanation. I mean, the power requirements of something like that must be astronomical. Only a ZPM could generate that." Rodney explained.

"And yet, they do not appear to be technologically advanced." Teyla added.

"Unless that guy was lying but, he doesn't seem like the lying type." Ford said.

"So, automated defenses?" Sheppard asked.

"Imagine a world where displaced refugees from dozens of planets could come and live in peace without fear of being culled by the Wraith." Teyla said.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Rodney rhetorically asked, leaning in and kissing Teyla.

"McKay! Not the time." Sheppard yelled.

"Sorry." Rodney said.

"I am definetely not sorry." Teyla said, with a charming smile.

"Now back on topic, maybe we can negotiate some kind of treaty." Ford suggested.

"We just need access to that weapon, better still, the ZPM. Not that we'd steal it or anything." Rodney said.

"Let's just try to stay on our best behaviour." Sheppard said.

"I'm always on my best behaviour." Rodney replied.

The team are walking across an open field escorted by Zarah and the other Abbotts.

"How much furthur?" Rodney moaned.

"Not very." Zarah replied.

"Oh, good. See, we could have taken the Jumper." Rodney added.

"Are you not enjoying this walk with me, Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"I'm fine with the you part, just not the walking part." Rodney sighed.

Teyla smirked.

"The exercise is good for you." Ford added.

"Chaya does live far from your people." Sheppard said.

"It is not uncommon, Major, for clerics to live apart from the community." Teyla stated.

The Abbots and Sheppard's team arrived and saw a beautiful woman Chaya, tending to plants in her courtyard. She approached them.

"Glory to Athar." Zarah said.

"Welcome, and rest." Chaya responded.

"Thank you, sister." Zarah said.

Sheppard was open-mouthed in shock at seeing Chaya.

"You are new to Proculis." Chaya stated.

"Yes. We're, uh... we're brand new, in fact. Major John Sheppard." Sheppard said.

He shook her hand and Rodney gave Ford a look.

"I am called Chaya Sar. And you are... Teyla, Lieutenant Ford and Doctor McKay." Chaya said.

"How did she know that?" Ford asked, astounded.

"Oh, please. One of the Abbotts ran ahead." Rodney rebuked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chaya." Sheppard said, with a big smile.

"You must be tired after your long journey. Shall I prepare some tea for us?" Chaya asked.

"Well, I was hoping you were going to say just that." Sheppard grinned.

As Chaya walked off to go prepare the tea, Sheppard whispered in Rodney's ear, "Don't ruin this for me McKay."  
Rodney just rolled his eyes.

Later, they all having tea and are seated around a table in the courtyard.

"And where do they come from these Wraith?" Chaya asked.

"They seem to be everywhere in this galaxy and they appear to have been on top of the food chain for a long time." Sheppard explained.

"It's terrifying. Truly terrify..." Chaya began, before she noticed Rodney pulling a device out of the back pocket of his pants and rubbing his sore

bottom.

She stood up and snatched it away.

"This can't be!" Chaya exclaimed.

"Hey!" Rodney yelled, while snatching it back.

Chaya went to try and get it again but, Rodney put it behind his back.

Luckliy before things escalated any furthur Sheppard stepped between them.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Sheppard demanded.

"She's the one trying to... wait! There can be only one explanation as to how you could recognise this device. She's an Ancient, Sheppard. It would explain the lightning ball." Rodney explained.

"What does this mean?" Zarah asked.

"This Chaya is Athar, she is a high priestess to herself. Athar's female... figures." Rodney said.

"What?!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Rodney demanded.

Athar sighed, "I was hoping to spend a little more time here but, yes you are right. Now will you answer my question?"

"If I must." Rodney exasperatedly sighed.

"How did you come into possession of this device? It was supposed to have been lost and yet here you have it." Athar asked.

"I got it from a friend who is also an Ancient. He's actually the original one, Alterran. It is strange his name just popped into my head when I met him." Rodney answered.

"Impossible! He is gone! ... How can he be alive?" Athar demanded.

"Hold up. Hold up. It's my turn for a question." Rodney smugly responded.

Athar sighed before nodding.

"How come you don't know this, you're ascended aren't you shouldn't you already know this or be able to rip it from my mind?" Rodney asked.

Everyone else was looking on either shocked speechless or awed speechless.

"I can't do things I used to be able to do, I broke the rules of being an ascended being and my punishment is eternal protection of only my people. And in the past when I wasn't restricted as I am now, I viewed his entire life and yet I never saw anything which entailed what you are thinking." Athar answered.

"I thought..." Rodney began.

"Well I can listen to your thoughts but that is about as far as I can go." Athar interrupted.

"Alrighty then. I think I'll let someone else have a go." Rodney said, turning to the others who had only just recovered.

"I'm not done yet. I want to know more, where is he?" Athar asked.

"I don't know but, I can communicate with him if necessary." Rodney answered.

"Of course. What did he do, anything fantastic?" Athar asked.

"My turn." Rodney smugly stated.

"Fine." Athar reluctantly agreed.

"I've always wondered, what is it like being an ascended being?" Rodney asked.

"It feels good, great even. The only limits you truly possess are those placed upon yourself by you." Athar explained.

"That wasn't much but, I guess you can't be too specific." Rodney replied.

"Now my question." Athar said.

"Okay, well he rigged the outpost on Athos to send out a subspace message which the Wraith should've gotten and then when they arrived it would blow up one hour later." Rodney explained.

"Of course he did. He always had a unique perspective few could match. That is why we advanced so rapidly then, with his demise we slowed massively." Athar stated.

"Now, tell me a little about that." Rodney ordered.

"Basically, he was behind all of our founding technology. He may not have come up with the ideas but, he made them work. We were in ways more advanced than your people but in other ways less advanced. Our people hadn't even reached our moon when Alterran created the first inter-galactic hyperdrive. Someone came up with the idea of Stargate, he made it reality. And with so many other things, he was on a different level to any other on this plane." Athar explained.

"Okay, before you burst." Rodney said, to Zarah.

"The great Athar, our Goddess, walks among us. Have we passed the test, oh great one?" Zarah asked.

"Yes and you have been found worthy. I will leave shortly and return Chaya to you." Athar explained.

"Oh please..." Rodney began but, got an elbow from Teyla.

"There is so much we can learn from you. It would be an honour to learn at the feet of one of the Ancestors." Teyla said, with a slight bow of the head.

"I'm sorry but, I cannot. I can however grant you acceptance into my people for all of you, your spouses and your descendants. And for discovering my true identity Doctor McKay I may grant you one more thing." Athar smiled.

Everyone turned and stared at Rodney, who said, "Really?"

"Yes Doctor McKay but, hurry I do not have all day." Athar sighed.

"How do you make ZPMs?" Rodney asked.

"I can teach you this but, that answer already resides within the city of Atlantis' database. Are you sure that is what you want?" Athar reaffirmed.

"Not that then. Okay then how about this can you accelerate along my evolutionary path so that I'm at the peak of this current form but, not into the next form?" Rodney asked.

"I cannot. You are already at that stage, you will see it leap forward in you." Athar smiled.

"Told you I was more advanced than you Sheppard." Rodney chided Sheppard.  
"Come on McKay, focus." Sheppard whined.

Rodney just smiled at him, evily.

"How about this, tell us what we would find most valuable or that is most valuable to us." Teyla suggested.

Athar looked at Rodney, who nodded.

"They're coming, the Wraith are coming. They will always be coming for Atlantis, they want to get to Earth. As long as they know they can use Atlantis to get there, they will always be coming for you." Athar said.

"That is definetely not good." Sheppard said.

"Major Sheppard, may I have a private chat with you?" Athar asked.

Sheppard nodded and they walked off.

"Well done, Rodney once again you have proven your worth." Teyla said, while smiling.

"But I ruined it for Sheppard so, he might be pissed at me." Rodney said.

"How did you ruin it for Major Sheppard?" Teyla asked.

"The Major wanted to get in Chaya's pants but, now that seems unlikely." Ford interrupted.

"I am unfamiliar with the term 'get in someone's pants'." Teyla stated.

"It means he wanted to do the deed... get him some... play the bouncy bed game..." Ford continued trying to get it across.

"He wanted to fuck her!" Rodney interrupted.

"Oh I see." Teyla said, recognising that Earth term.

Ford had a mortified look on his face and the Abbotts were giving Rodney strange looks.

"Hopefully they didn't understand that." Rodney whispered.

"Yes hopefully. Who knows what they would do if you insulted their Goddess." Ford whispered back.

"They have been gone a while now. Almost ten minutes." Rodney said.

"I wonder what is taking them so long." Teyla wondered.

"You must get awful lonely after being alone for thousands of years. So lonely you forget that you are lonely." Ford whispered.

"You mean they are..." Teyla began.

"Yes!" Rodney interrupted.

This once again drew strange looks from the Abbotts.

"How about this, you two stay here. I'll go get the Jumper and bring it here." Rodney said.

"Yes that would be most prudent." Teyla said.

"And it would help things here, you not blurting out things you shouldn't." Ford added.

"Give me a break Ford." Rodney said, as he walked back in the general direction of the Jumper.

Rodney returned with the Jumper which drew startled intakes of breaths from the Abbotts.

"Do not worry that is our ship." Teyla said, reassuring them.

Rodney came out of the Jumper and closed it up.

"Is he done yet?" Rodney asked.

Teyla raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry is he back yet?" Rodney asked.

"Yes he is." Sheppard said, returning with Chaya.

"Athar you have returned." Zarah said.

"No, I am Chaya. Athar has judged you all worthy and has returned me." Chaya said, with a warm smile.

"Glory to Athar." Zarah said.

"Goodbye Major Sheppard. Athar's blessing goes with you and your team out into the stars." Chaya said, with a gracious smile.

"What happened? Why are you back so soon?" Weir asked.

"I need to speak to you in private." Sheppard said, leading her back to her office.

"This should be interesting. I wonder if he'll tell her about what he and Athar got up to." Rodney said.

"I'm wondering did he last all that time?" Ford wondered.

'How do you respond to that?' Rodney thought.

"How will it be interesting?" Teyla asked.

"We can't exactly tell the SGC or the IOA, they're not all like us. Some of them are greedy and self-serving." Ford explained.

Sheppard and Weir came out.

"I understand John. I've already started preparing your phony reports for you. I'll handle this, not a word of this must get out." Weir ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They all said.

"Did you really last that whole time Major?" Ford asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sheppard teased.

"Yes he does that is why he asked. What did you mean by 'last that whole time'?" Teyla asked.

Both Sheppard and Ford went red.

"Yes John what did he mean?" Weir demanded.

"I... uh..." Sheppard stuttered.

"He meant did Sheppard here last the whole thirty or so minutes he was alone with Athar or did he screw her multiple times." Rodney deadpanned.

Now everyone, but Rodney, was red-faced.

"This place hasn't changed much since I was gone. You're our Captain Kirk." Rodney said, patting Sheppard on the back.

Rodney walked out leaving them all red-faced and stuck in an awkward silence.

**I hope you enjoyed Rodney's first mission back and his new found sense of humour.**

**Chapter 7 should be up by next week hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Queen of the Ancients

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters.

Sheppard exited the gate followed by Ford then Teyla and Rodney.

"What are we looking for here Major Sheppard?" Teyla asked.

"Anything that could help us in our fight with the Wraith." Sheppard vaguely responded.

Sheppard, Ford and Rodney were standing near the gate trying to decide which way to go. Meanwhile Teyla wandered off in no general direction.

"Major!" Teyla shouted.

Weapons at the ready, they all ran towards the sound of her voice. They found her stood in front of 3 individuals, 2 females and 1 male. One of the females was wearing a tiara of some kind.

"Welcome I am Auror, Queen of the Ancients. We have been waiting for you to come for a while now. Now we can finally go back home to Atlantis." She said, with a warm smile.

"These are?" Sheppard asked.

"Councillor Janus and Councillor Melia. They got their names from our ancestors who once lived on Atlantis. My name as the firstborn and first female is Auror as all the Queens have been called." Auror explained.

"I'm Major John Sheppard this..." Sheppard began.

"I know." Auror interrupted.

"Now that the city has risen, our ship is on its way there. It has been for a while now." Janus said.

"We have waited so that we could go through the gate and set up a leadership with your people." The Queen said.

Rodney then noticed 3 more Ancients standing nearby all around them.

"Friends of yours?" Rodney asked.

"Oh them, they're my guards. Very observant Doctor McKay." Auror said.

"Alrighty then, McKay dial the gate." Sheppard ordered.

Rodney cursed under his breath and began dialling the gate.

"Doctor Weir, this is Major Sheppard. We are coming back early, we have some guests with us. Please free up the briefing room. You're going to finally meet a real live Ancient." Sheppard said, over the radio.

"Copy that Major. Come on through." Weir said, over the radio.

_The Briefing Room_

"Welcome Auror, it is an honour to meet you." Weir said.

"I'm sure it is." Auror responded, clearly not that interested.

"It would be most prudent if you allowed the other three that came with us to study the ZPM as you call it." Melia suggested.

"Of course, I'll have Doctor Zelenka handle it." Weir said, as she nodded to Grodin, who left to do what was asked.

"So I would like to know how much you know?" Weir asked.

"You'll have to be more specific." Janus said.

"About Ancient technology and the Ancients in general." Weir clarified.

"We are able to use Ancient technology proficiently but, as far as duplicating it goes... Lets just say we have no... no..." Janus began explaining.

"You have no idea how to." Weir interrupted.

"Yes." Janus sighed.

"We hope that from studying this ZPM with you, that we will be able to learn how to make more or at least recharge those we already have." Melia explained.

"How much of the Ancient language do you understand?" Weir asked.

"Very little, about as much as you. Our terminals were all encrypted with the Trade Language, the one we are speaking now. The Wraith know very little about its written form." Janus explained.

"That is good. Now you wanted to discuss a joint venture here." Weir said.

"Yes, equal and joint leadership for both sides." Melia stated.

"No." Auror interrupted.

Melia and Janus both fell silent.

"Since we are in fact Ancients, this city is ours. You will be allowed to stay and will have a voice on the council as will your head of military Sheppard but, I will hold the position of Queen and High Councillor. So if you and my councillors can not decide, I will be able to sort out the problem." Auror continued.

"But..." Weir began.

"Also no weapons shall be permitted in the council chambers." Auror interrupted, yet again.

"Fine." Weir reluctantly agreed.

_After the initial negiotiations_

"They don't know as much as I had hoped. Their understanding of Ancient is on par with Elizabeth's but, I expected more." Rodney whined.

"It was so nice to finally meet one of the Ancestors with whom I could converse with freely." Teyla said.

"I've contacted Alterran. He's on his way." Rodney said.

"Doctor McKay to the control room. The gate activated and stayed open for less than a second before shutting down. We didn't even have time to raise the shield. Nothing came through..." Grodin said, over the radio.

"Get Zelenka to do it." Rodney interrupted, over the radio.

"Shouldn't you investigate. This could be serious." Teyla suggested.

"No it's not and it was probably the crew of their Warship checking you can actually dial in." Rodney said.

"It was me." Alterran said, seemingly appearing in front of them.

Teyla and Rodney both jumped out of their skin.

"Holy crap!" Rodney said.

"Who are you?!" Teyla demanded, taking a defensive stance.

"Don't worry Teyla. This is Alterran." Rodney said.

Alterran bowed his head slightly in a greeting and as confirmation.

"And if you ever do anything like that again." Rodney threatened.

"It was not my intention." Alterran stated.

After a few seconds of silence in which Rodney attempted to stare Alterran down, Teyla let out sigh of relief and now understood the term awkward silence.

"Okay, now lets get down to business. I called you here because we've made contact with the Queen of the Ancients and her people. Yes I mean you Ancient." Rodney said.

Alterran didn't say a word, he just seemed to still be thinking about what he had just been told.

"That is what you call a poker-face is it not?" Teyla queried.

"Yes and aren't you excited? ... Alterran?" Rodney asked.

"I am not sure. I must meet this 'queen' to determine that." Alterran said.

"Oh come on I thought you would have been boucing off the walls happy." Rodney whined.

"Rodney he is still unsure whether or not this is an imposter. We had told him he was the last of his people." Teyla said.

"Anything else you want to tell me, something you may have done to me?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney I neglected to tell you that I used a device on you which grants the ATA gene to non-Ancients." Alterran answered.

"But I already had it." Rodney stated.

"Yes but this one is natural." Alterran added.

"Okay but that doesn't explain my sudden proficiency with Ancient technology, does it?" Rodney questioned furthur.

"It gave you it as strong as it could possibly be in your current form. Also I made it give you the advanced training pack." Alterran said.

"The 'advanced training pack'?" Rodney asked.

"It teaches you how to use all Ancient technology but, only at a basic level. That was why you found flying the Jumper so easy, since it is a basic technology and thus a lot easier than what the training pack gave you." Alterran explained.

"What did it give me?" Rodney wondered.

"It taught you how to fly Atlantis and use the chair." Alterran stated.

"What?!" Teyla exclaimed.

"That explains a lot. I could barely fly the thing on the way there but on the way back I was a pro." Rodney said.

"Can you do this for me?" Teyla asked.

"No of course not. That device would've been destroyed along with the outpost. Now lets go meet her." Rodney said.

They turned a corner to go to the control room and the former council chambers where Auror probably still was. They ran straight into a furious Doctor Zelenka.

"You..." Zelenka began.

"It was me." Alterran interrupted.

"Huh?" Rodney and Zelenka said at the same time.

"The gate activation, the auto-dial sequence and the weird energy spike you got." Alterran said.

"Who are you?" Zelenka asked, suddenly feeling very uneasy.

"This is Alterran." Rodney butted in.

"Nice to meet you." Zelenka said.

"I apologise for any inconvience I caused you. I merely had to find a way around your shield." Alterran said.

"And the guards." Rodney added.

"That is no problem at all. Would like to join us in studying the ZPM?" Zelenka asked.

"Us?" Rodney demanded.

"I was angry because I had to deal with that problem because it took me away from studying the device with Auror's guards. They were quite knowledgable about it." Zelenka said.

A loud sound suddenly erupted and the entire tower shook violently. Alterran was the only one who remained standing in the entire tower.

"What was that?" Rodney exclaimed, picking himself up.

"An implosion." Alterran stated.

"There must be some explanation." Zelenka said.

"You are lucky it was an implosion not an explosion otherwise the entire city would have been completely destroyed. Only a ZPM as you call it could have caused this, luckily it had less than 15 percent of it's full capacity." Alterran explained.

The lab now had an almost giant spherical shape taken out of it and the adjacent rooms.

_Later in the council chambers_

"We are most saddened at the loss of your ZPM." Auror said.

"We are most saddened at the loss of your people." Weir said.

"There is no need for you to feel saddened, this is their fault." Auror replied.

"I don't follow." Weir said.

"They did not follow the strict guidlines set in place." Auror answered.

"But the loss of life is still terrible." Weir said.

"Meaningless." Auror said.

"Okay your eminence. I would like you to meet Alterran." Rodney interrupted, as he entered the council chambers.

Alterran entered after Rodney with Teyla and Zelenka in tow. Auror seemed to enjoy being called 'your eminence'.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, though probably more your's than mine." Auror said, making an unusual gesture with her hand.

Alterran remained silent and gave her a quizzical look.

"Why do you not show me the honour and respect I deserve as your Queen?" Auror demanded.

"You are the one being disrespectful. I am after all the first Ancient in existence. Also when we left our home galaxy we swore an oath never to bow before or serve anyone again unless we wanted to, even under falsehood. We had no queen." Alterran said.

"But we are of the same people. You will not break your oath kneeling before me." Auror said.

"You are wrong, it would break my oath since I have no desire to kneel before you." Alterran said.

The others in the room looked on with a mix of shock and interest.

"Kneel!" Auror yelled, leaping from her seat.

Auror grabbed her necklace and the orange jewel on the end began to glow. The coucil members in the room suddenly seemed to weaken and she strengthen.

"I am your Queen, you will bow before me and pledge yourself to me because I am both beautiful and powerful. And merciful." Auror boomed.

Alterran seemed unfazed by her showy display.

"No, you are just spoilt inbred derentis with an Ori complex." Alterran stated.

"How dare you!" She screamed.

"My Queen you must stop, our ship is under attack. They need their strength to fight." Melia said.

Auror back-handed Melia away and raised her hand to attack Alterran, who was faster. Using telekinesis he ripped her necklace off and after catching it, crushed the orange jewel on the end of the necklace with his bare hand. She seemed to return to her normal self and so did the councillors.

"You are just like the Ori sapping the strength from those beneath them and hiding behind their armies. That jewel you had was something I have only seen once before, it was used by an Ori. His priests and priestesses' would channel their power to him. I took that jewel from him and it was locked away, to be studied. Yet I find you here all these years later using it. I will leave you to the people of this city to deal with. I do not wish to act irrationally in my anger." Alterran said, before walking out.

They heard the gate dial and shut down shortly afterward.

Auror sat their clutching her neck and looking at where the necklace had been.

"Report coming in via sub-space from our ship." Melia said.

"What does it say?" Janus asked.

"They say they are sorry they failed their Queen, that they couldn't fight the Wraith and channel their power to her. They were fleeing towards a planet in the hope of crash-landing and using the Stargate to get here but, it seems unlikely. That is all that got through." Melia answered.

"He is right." Janus said.

"Who is right?" Weir asked.

"Alterran." Janus boldly stated.

"What?!" Auror exclaimed.

"For so long you have ruled us harshly and mercilessly." Janus continued.

"Our ship was destroyed because you were too arrogant to let the founder of our civilisation not bow to you." Melia said.

"What are we going to do then?" Weir asked.

"You betrayers!" Auror snarled.

Auror drew a knife from her sleeve and slashed Janus' throat open before laughing evily. The doors to the room slammed shut and wouldn't open.

"You silly little apes. I'm holding them shut and you followed that stupid no weapons in here idea." Auror laughed.

"She's right." Ford said.

"I know I am, even with your training you can not hope to defeat me. Even if you attacked me all at once." Auror continued.

Teyla ripped out a nearby bamboo plant from its pot and removed the leaves. She stepped up and challenged the Queen. The fight appeared to be going well for Teyla until the Queen stopped pretending to try and knocked her to the ground with ease. Rodney then realised in his haste he'd forgotten to leave his pistol behind. Auror stood over Teyla ready to deliver the final blow. Teyla tried to kick Auror's legs out from under her but, failed.

"Fool!" Auror laughed.

Auror lunged in for the attack.

"No!" Rodney screamed, firing his pistol.

It all happened so fast next thing you know the Queen is staggering back and she falls through the window which Rodney had hit more than her. They all watch as Auror plummets into the ocean below.

"And with a swift strike, Auror the Last Queen of the Ancients is dead." Melia stated.

"McKay! Why the hell do you have your pistol with you?!" Sheppard demanded.

"I was so caught in... in... in introducing Alterran to Auror that I forgot to leave it behind." Rodney said.

"For once Rodney I'm glad you are the way you are." Sheppard joked.

"Hey come on!" Rodney complained. "I should get a medal for this."  
"Really?" Weir asked.

"At least a commendation, I give this commendation to Doctor Rodney McKay and hence forth he shall be called Doctor Rodney McKay the Witchbane." Rodney said.

Everyone just burst out laughing, except Melia who now truly felt alone. She had never been without any of her people before.

"Don't worry Melia. We'll find your people." Rodney said.

**I hope you enjoyed meeting more of my characters. They will play greater roles in the events to come.**

**Chapter 8 should be up by next week hopefully.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Old Women and Large Egos

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters. This chapter is going to be very similar to the episode so, sorry I couldn't do more with it.

Rodney sat in his lab contemplating the fact that he was at the pinnacle of his evolution, he could maybe even see it take a leap forward in himself. Rodney knew it could take years even decades for him to advance, but it was like a dream come true. He was about to become possibly the next stage in human evolution and that was why he had decided to start a log about all of his activities. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Teyla stood behind him repeating his name. After about 5 times of saying his name Teyla grew impatient and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder she then yelled in his ear, "Rodney!"

He jumped out of his skin, leaping from his chair like a frog.

"Do you have a second?" Teyla asked.

"A second what pair of underpants?" Rodney exclaimed.

"Sorry, it was a phrase I heard your people use when they wanted to speak with someone, or have some of their time." Teyla said.

"No. Yes it is. What did you have in mind?" Rodney asked.

"Dinner." Teyla answered.

"But it's only..." Rodney began, as he looked at his watch. "What?!"

"What is wrong Rodney?" Teyla questioned.

"I didn't think it was so late. I definitely need to eat." Rodney said, setting off for the mess hall at an impressive speed.

Teyla had to jog to catch up.

Teyla sat there picking at her food, mostly she watched as Rodney wolfed his food down. Rodney was finshed by the time Teyla had had 5 mouthfuls.

"Something wrong?" Rodney asked.

"I feel strange, I feel hungry and yet I don't feel like eating." Teyla said.

"Hmmm." Rodney mumbled, as he wiped his mouth.

"I'm speaking to the wrong person about this." Teyla sighed.

"I know about not wanting to eat, but I just eat anyway because I know that my body needs the nutrients and sugars." Rodney said.

"Doctor McKay to the lab." Zelenka said, over the radio.

"Why Zelenka?" Rodney snapped back, over the radio.

"You haven't finished your project you said you'd finish last week. Remember Weir changed your deadline to tomorrow." Zelenka retorted, over the radio.

"Sorry got to go." Rodney said.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running off.

"This is the last time I help you, you ungrateful..." Zelenka began to swear, over the radio.

"Can it Zelenka, this channel is for official use only." Weir interrupted, over the radio.

"Sorry Doctor Weir." Zelenka replied, over the radio.

_The next day_

Sheppard dressed in full gear stepped out onto the balcony where Weir was stood.

"There you are." Sheppard said.

"Hey I was just stealing a breath of fresh air. I thought you were off exploring the city." Weir replied.

"About to." Sheppard responded.

Sheppard pulled out a bundle of maroon fabric and handed it to her.

"I picked this up from the mainland. The Athosians made it. Happy birthday." Sheppard said.

Weir unwrapped it and inside was an old ceramic pot.

"Hmmm. It's beautiful. How did you find out?" Weir asked.

"Mom's the word." Sheppard said, as he walked back inside.

"Hmmm." Weir mumbled.

Sheppard, Teyla and Ford are in the living quarters exploring. Rodney and Melia are in the control room watching a large display of Atlantis.

"All right, we're done with the living quarters. We're moving on." Sheppard said, over the radio.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, before you go, did you see anything better than our current quarters?" Rodney asked, over the radio.

Sheppard, Teyla and Ford move out into a dark hallway they are using flashlights.

"A few. Some of them were pretty nice, actually." Sheppard answered, over the radio.

"Well what kind of square footage are we talking about?" Rodney asked, over the radio.

"What am I, your realtor, Rodney? We're here to unlock the secrets of Atlantis." Sheppard retorted.

"Major Sheppard, did you find anything about who might have lived there? I want to live in the same room as my name's sake." Melia asked, over the radio.

"Hey I was here first. Well, I'm looking for a one-bedroom with a den. Preferably with a balcony, but I'm not married to it. Look Teyla and I..." Rodney was saying, over the radio.

"Sir, check this out." Ford said.

"We mights as well be comfortable, at least until the Wraith get here..." Rodney had continued saying, but part had been drowned out by Ford, over the radio.

"Shut up for a second." Sheppard ordered, over the radio.

Sheppard joined Ford at the entrance to a room. They look inside.

They enter the room and the lights come on.

"What? What is it?" Rodney asked, over the radio.

"Some sort of laboratory." Teyla replied, over the radio.

"We've come across dozens of those. The city's full of them. Something unusual about it?" Rodney asked, over the radio.

Sheppard passed his hand over a console, and it lit up. In front of them, a chamber lit up to reveal a very old woman standing up inside.

"I'd have to say... yes." Sheppard answered, over the radio.

_Later in the day_

A large group has gathered in front of the stasis chamber.

"Well, we could stand here looking at her all day. What we've got to do is get her out of this box." Rodney said.

"Rodney, we can't take that chance. Look at her. She's at least a hundred years old." Beckett replied.

"I agree with Doctor Beckett, we should be cautious." Melia agreed.

"Which is why every second counts. I mean, she could drop dead while we stand here arguing." Rodney retorted.

"How can she drop dead? You said she was frozen." Sheppard asked.

"Technically, she's in a state of metabolic stasis. Aging slowed considerably, yes, but not entirely suspended." Rodney explained.

"You are saying this woman is still alive?" Teyla asked.

"Yes. Life-sign systems indicate viability. According to the initial data I've been able to access, she's been in that chamber for ten thousand years." Rodney answered.

"Ten thousand years?" Ford queried.

"Doesn't look a day over nine thousand." Sheppard joked.

"That means she may be one of my people." Melia exclaimed.

"Yes and she'll continue to age at a very slow rate until she dies, which, judging by the look of her, seems more likely to occur sooner rather than later... bringing me back to my original point." Rodney said.

"Look at her. She's so old, I'm afraid the process of reviving her might actually kill her." Beckett said.

"We cannot let this chance to talk to a living, breathing Ancient slip through our fingers. Again." Rodney said, while giving Sheppard a sour look.

Sheppard scowls back at him.

"What about me?" Melia asked.

"Okay an Ancient who can actually speak Ancient." Rodney rephrased.

"What about Alterran?" Melia asked.

"Okay an Ancient who is up to date with their knowledge." Rodney rephrased yet again.

"And who knows what state of mind she'll be in? Not to mention the fact that she might carrying some horrifying contagion." Beckett continued from his earlier statement.

"And who knows what she knows about our city? More importantly, does she know about any ZPMs lying around?" Rodney replied, smugly.

"Ah, there's a thought." Sheppard said.

"I agree it would be nice to meet another of the Ancestors." Teyla agreed.

"Revive her." Weir ordered.

"But Doctor..." Beckett began.

"That's my call." Weir interrupted.

"Thank you." Rodney said, silently gloating.

"Don't I get a say?" Melia asked.

"Do you have any objections?" Weir asked.

"No." Melia answered.

"Then why bother asking for a say. Proceed." Weir said.

Beckett and Rodney step away to the control station.

"And the whole time we thought the city was abandoned." Sheppard stated.

"Is it possible the Lantians left her behind when they abandoned the city for Earth?" Teyla asked.

"Maybe she wanted to stay behind." Sheppard suggested.

"Maybe they forgot about her." Ford suggested.

"My people would not forgot about someone and leave them behind." Melia said, clearly offended.

"They forgot about Alterran, their founder and saviour. We've found no record of him at all in Atlantis' database." Rodney said.

Melia went quiet, silently fuming.

"If she was forgotten she's going to be really pissed when she wakes up." Sheppard said.

"If she remembers anything at all." Weir said.

_Later_

The old woman is out of the chamber and on a table as Beckett tended to her.

"Breathing, shallow. Pulse, rapid. I'll run an EEG to determine any brain activity." Beckett said.

Beckett took a piece of paper from her hand.

"What is it?" Weir asked.

"I don't know." Beckett replied.

Weir opened it and Rodney read it.

"It's gate addresses, five of them. M7G-677. Isn't that the planet where Zelenka screwed up their ZPM and nearly got them destroyed by the Wraith?" Rodney asked.

"Doctor Weir..." Teyla said, as she noticed the old woman open her eyes.

The old woman looked at Weir.

"Hello. Can you hear me?" Weir asked.

She didn't respond. McKay waved his hand above her face.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. Freezer burn." Rodney explained.

"I thought she wasn't frozen." Ford said.

"Ten thousand years, you expect her to dance a bloody jig?" Beckett asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, but it's the eyes, Carson. You got to look at the eyes. The lights are on but nobody's home. Doesn't take a medical professional to know that." Rodney said.

"Of course she can see us…and hear us. Hello. How are you feeling?" Melia asked.

"It worked." The old woman said.

"What was that?" Rodney asked.

"She said, 'It worked'." Melia answered.

"What does that mean?" Rodney asked.

"I assume something worked." Sheppard stated.

"That's pretty obvious... sir." Ford said.

"Yes, that's very sharp." Rodney said.

"Thank you." Sheppard sarcasticly replied.

"Hello? Huh. She fell asleep. When she's a bit more stable, transfer her to the infirmary. And I want video on her at all times, recording everything. We might not get a second chance at anything she may say." Weir ordered.

"Let's hope we get a first, huh?" Rodney hoped.

_Some time later_

Sheppard and Rodney lounge in front of a big-screen display of the Atlantis layout.

"Too big, huh?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm not saying it's too big. I'm just pointing out its dimensions." Rodney said.

"Hmm. It's not that big..." Sheppard said.

"Gentlemen?" Weir questioned.

"We were just wondering whether there are any other frozen bodies out there in Atlantis that we haven't discovered." Sheppard explained.

"And I was just saying there's no way of knowing in the short term. It'd be like searching every room in every building in Manhattan. It'll take a while. God knows what other kinds of surprises are out there, not showing up on the sensors." Rodney added.

"Ah, that's what we're here to find out." Weir agreed.

"Dr. Weir?" Beckett asked, over the radio.

"Yes?" Weir replied, over the radio.

"You'd better come to the infirmary." Beckett said, over the radio.

"Is our patient awake?" Weir asked, over the radio.

"Aye, and she's saying the most peculiar things." Beckett replied, over the radio.

"On our way." Weir said, over the radio.

"And it is that large because it's supposed to house all of my people and all of their work." Melia said.

"Holy crap. You Ancients really need to stop apearing out of nowhere but, you do have a point." Rodney said.

_At the infirmary_

The old woman was lying on an infirmary bed, monitors attached and running. Weir, Melia and Rodney walk into the old woman's room.

"She's drifting in and out, still very weak, but there's something a wee bit odd about this woman. She called me Carson. She knows my name." Beckett explained.

"Maybe she overheard you talking to someone." Rodney suggested.

"No. I was alone in here when she woke up." Beckett replied.

"What about subconsciously? I've heard stories of coma patients being able to hear..." Weir began.

"No, no, it's more than that. She knows things." Beckett interrupted.

"Maybe telepathy, some among my people have that gift." Melia suggested.

"That is possible. Just come see." Beckett said.

Weir approaches the woman.

"How are you feeling?" Weir asked.

"Look at you. I didn't think I'd see any of you again. Missed you all so terribly… Even you, Rodney." The old woman said.

"You see?" Beckett asked.

"I'm sorry? Do we know you?" Weir asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm you, Elizabeth." Old Weir answered.

_Later, in the briefing room_

"Time travel?" Ford asked.

"That's what she said. She…somehow found a way to travel back in time to when the Ancients inhabited the city." Weir explained.

"How did she…do this?" Teyla asked.

"That will be one of the first questions I ask her when she wakes up again." Weir answered.

"If she ever wakes up again." Sheppard added.

"Let's not be too quick to exclude the possibility that the woman might be, um… What is the clinical term? 'Nuts?' " Rodney said.

"She may be senile, yes, but that doesn't explain how she knows so much about all of us." Weir replied.

"Yes and she would have to be an extremely powerful telepath to be able to know that which she is not." Melia agreed.

"Is time travel even possible?" Ford asked.

"Well, according to Einstein's general theory of relativity, there's nothing in the laws of physics to prevent it. Extremely difficult to achieve, mind you. You need the technology to manipulate black holes to create wormholes not only through points in space, but time." Rodney said.

"Not to mention a really nice DeLorean." Sheppard joked.

"Don't even get me started on that movie." Rodney sighed.

"I like that movie." Sheppard grinned.

Beckett walked into the briefing room.

"Results of the DNA test. It's a match. She is you." Beckett said.

_Back in the infirmary_

"I know what you're thinking. If she's been waiting in that stasis chamber all these millennia for us to arrive, why didn't the system automatically attempt to revive her the moment we got here? Answer? It did. I've been going over the data from our arrival. One of the first things we noticed was a sudden power surge in the section of the city where the stasis lab was. It was trying to revive her, only we didn't know that. All we saw was more power draining from an already nearly depleted ZPM, so we shut down all secondary systems. I almost killed her. You. How weird is that?" Rodney said.

"Very. Very, very weird. Looking at yourself…how you will be…" Weir said.

"Actually, how you will be, will be different than how she is right now. See, the moment she went back in time she created a separate reality, a second you, living in a... in a parallel world. According to one of many interpretations of quantum theory. I mean, simply put, this interpretation states that the universe is, in fact, split into an infinite number of copies of itself in which every possible outcome to every decision ever made all exists somewhere in this infinitely layered 'multi-universe.' " Rodney said, with a smile.

"Fasinating. You must be the smartest human Rodney, you would have fit right in with my people." Melia said.

"Elizabeth? There's so much to tell you. The note…I had a note." Old Weir said.

"Yes." Weir replied.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. We got your note. And forgive my bluntness, but we really need to know everything about your encounter with the Ancients, beginning at the point where you went back in time. Specifically, how you went back in time, because that would be very useful for us..." Rodney said, speaking at 1 hundred miles per hour.

"Rodney… Let me talk." Weir ordered.

"There was an accident. I remember, we arrived through the Stargate…" Old Weir began.

(The flashback will all be in italics the voice over will not be in italics).

_Flashback_

_The expedition arrived through the Stargate._

"The lights came on by themselves, sensing our presence…" Old Weir said.

_"Who's doing that?" Weir asked._

"The city slowly awoke..." Old Weir continued.

_Crew members found the Jumper bay._

_"Dr. Weir, you have to see this." A scientist said, over the radio._

_"There are a lot of things I have to see. Just be careful." Weir replied, over the radio._

_Rodney and Sheppard uncovered the control stations in the control room._

_"This must be the control room. This-this is obviously their version of a DHD." Rodney explained._

_"Oh, obviously." Sheppard said, sarcasticly._

_"This area is probably power control systems, some sort of a computer interface of some kind." Rodney said._

_"Why don't you find out?" Weir asked._

_"Well, see, that's the hitch. We've got lights coming on all over the city, air starting to circulate, but no power coming out of these consoles, so…" Rodney said._

_Present_

"Wait a minute. Back up a second. That isn't the way it happened. Everything came online when we arrived. It was lights, computers, power control systems, everything. I was able to access the database immediately." Rodney said.

"That's not what happened. Not the first time." Old Weir said, before drifting to sleep.

"Isn't there anything you can give her?" Weir asked.

"She's in an extremely fragile state. Her blood pressure is low; her heart is very weak. If I administer a stimulant, I'm afraid it may induce a dangerous arrhythmia, or worse." Beckett answered.

"I'm not talking about a strong stimulant, just enough to keep her alert for a few more minutes at a time. We hardly get a couple of words out of her before she dozes off." Weir said.

"Which, I might remind you, is not uncommon for a woman of ten thousand." Beckett replied.

"Carson, I understand your reticence, but trust me when I say I believe she can handle it… And I know she'd want it." Weir asked.

"Okay." Beckett said, smiling.

_Later in the infirmary_

Beckett took Old Weir's blood pressure. She is sat up in the bed now.

"It's okay, Carson. I'm just as freaked out about all this as you are." Old Weir said.

Weir walked into the room.

"How's our patient doing?" Weir asked.

"Pressure's improving, and as you can tell, she's much more alert." Beckett replied.

"Are you up for getting out of here?" Weir asked.

_Later in the briefing room_

"Seeing the city like this, sitting on the surface of the ocean. You can't imagine how relieved I am." Old Weir said.

"What are you saying? The city didn't rise the first time 'round?" Rodney asked.

"No. No. The city was in serious trouble from the very moment we arrived." Old Weir answered.

_Flashback_

Control Room

_"We're trying to interface these consoles with a temporary battery power, see if we can access the city's main power systems and get this place up and running. Rodney explained._

_"Dr. Weir, Colonel Sumner. Can you come down here and meet me, please? We're three levels down from you." Sumner asked, over the radio._

_"Right away." Weir responded, over the radio._

_Sheppard and Weir left to go there._

_"How we doing over there?" Rodney asked._

_"Nothing yet." Grodin replied._

_"Well, let's see what we can do, then." Rodney said._

Observation Room

_Sheppard and Weir walked into the room._

_"We've only been able to secure a fraction of the place. It's huge." Sumner explained._

_"So it might really be the lost city of Atlantis." Weir stated._

_"I'd say that's a good bet." Sumner said._

_They approach a set of large windows._

_"Oh, my God. We're underwater." Weir said._

_"I'd say we're under several hundred feet of ocean. This could be a problem." Sumner replied._

Control Room

_The console in front of Rodney beeped_

_"Oh no." Rodney said._

_He grabbed his radio before saying into it, "Dr. Weir, I need to see you in the control room immediately."_

_Sheppard and Weir returned._

_"The city has a shield, some sort of an energy force field holding the water back. That is, it had a shield. The power systems are nearing maximum entropy. Our arrival hastened their depletion, big time." Rodney explained._

_A large display showed flashing red boundaries around the city, and a warning message._

_"I mean, you can see, the shield is collapsing rapidly. Several sections of the city are already flooded." Rodney said._

_"Can we use our own power generators?" Weir asked._

_"I doubt our Naquadah generators can supply enough power to sustain the shield, and we probably don't have time to try. When I say rapidly collapsing, I mean rapidly." Rodney replied._

_"Colonel Sumner, I need you to order all your security teams to stop searching the city and fall back to the gate room immediately. Sumner, do you copy?" Weir asked, over the radio._

_"Dr. Weir, this is Sumner..." Sumner began._

_Over the radio came the sound of shattering glass and crashing water, then nothing but static. Weir and Sheppard were horrified._

_Present_

"Colonel Sumner drowned?" Weir asked.

"And he wasn't the only one to perish." Old Weir said, while nodding.

_Flashback_

Control Room

_"We should start evacuating people through the Stargate." Sheppard suggested._

_"We can't. Whatever power's left in the system has been diverted to sustaining the shield holding the ocean back." Rodney said._

_"Do we know why this is happening now?" Weir asked._

_"The shield might've held the water back for another 100 years, but power consumption spiked when we arrived." Rodney explained._

_"This is happening because we arrived?" Sheppard asked._

_"Yes." Rondey replied._

_"What about auxiliary power?" Weir asked._

_"I'll try to interface the gate with one of our generators. Hopefully there's enough time. Grodin, access the Stargate control systems, see if you can locate any gate addresses in the database. Won't be nearly enough power to gate back to Earth, but maybe we'll have enough to gate elsewhere in Pegasus." Rodney said, before going to work._

_"Some of our team discovered a bay full of what they're calling ships." Weir said._

_"As in space ships? We should check them out." Sheppard said._

_"You think you could figure out..." Weir began._

_"I can fly just about anything." Sheppard said, cockily._

_"Good. Go." Weir ordered._

_Sheppard rushed out. The room started to shake, causing concern from Weir and Rodney._

Jumper Bay

_Sheppard and Ford arrived and rushed up to one of the Jumpers._

_"__I'll start with this one. You start with one of those." Sheppard said._

_"What am I looking for?" Ford asked._

_"See how many people they can fit. Maybe we can fly out of here." Sheppard explained._

Control Room

_"Two piers of the city are almost entirely flooded; a third about to collapse as well." Grodin said._

_"Dr. Weir, these ships look like a good fallback. They can hold several people each. Learning how to fly them's going to be another matter." Sheppard said, over the radio._

_"I'll see if I can pull up a schematic, find a way out." Rodney said, over the radio._

_"This ship seems different than the others." Sheppard said, over the radio._

_"Different how?" Weir asked, over the radio._

_"It's a different control console. I've radioed Zelenka. He's on his way over to check it out." Sheppard answered, over the radio._

_"Good, I'm on my way, too." Weir replied, over the radio._

_"Oh no." Rodney said._

_"What's wrong?" Weir asked._

_"The city's going into a last-gasp self-protect mode. Airtight bulkheads are slamming shut all over the city. We've got people trapped." Rodney said._

_"Wouldn't that protect them?" Weir asked._

_"It's too little, too late. Most of the rooms are already breached. We've got people trapped with water rising." Rodney said._

_"Damn." Weir cursed._

_"I'll try to override the system, open the doors, but that's seriously hampering efforts to rig power to the Stargate." Rodney said._

_The room shook even more violently._

_"If these ships turn out to be our only way out of here, I don't want you waiting too long to get up to the bay… Rodney…" Weir ordered._

_"Yes, yes, yes, I heard. Go." Rodney replied._

Jumper Bay

_The Jumper had a console in the centre. Zelenka is looking at it as Weir arrived._

_"How are we doing?" Weir asked._

_"This ship is different from the others." Zelenka answered._

_"Yeah, we know that. Why? What's it do?" Sheppard asked._

_"I do not know. I will need more time." Zelenka said._

_"We don't have time. It's airtight, I assume." Weir queried._

_"It's a space ship. It'd better be." Sheppard said._

_"Major Sheppard, I've located a roof hatch in the gate ship bay. I'll try to get it open." Rodney said, over the radio._

_There was a loud bang in the distance._

_"What was that?" Weir said, over the radio._

Control Room

_"Bulkhead doors leading out of the control room have all slammed shut. We're locked in." Rodney said, over the radio._

_"Can you get it open?" Weir asked, over the radio._

_"I'm trying." Rodney replied._

_Around the control room, water started coming through the doors. McKay looked into the gate room and saw water flooding in, already covering the bottom third of the Stargate and rising fast._

_"Get them open and get up here. We're waiting for you." Weir said, over the radio._

_"Elizabeth, we're going to keep trying to retract the roof. As soon as it opens, you go." Rodney said, over the radio._

_"Rodney..." Weir began, over the radio._

_"Look, there's no time to argue! Catastrophic failure is imminent. Just lock yourself in and go." Rodney ordered, over the radio._

_Present_

"Despite your efforts, there was nothing you could do, Rodney. Within seconds, the control room was flooded." Old Weir said.

"I died?" Rodney asked.

"You never gave up trying, right until the end." Old Weir assured.

"Well…a man wonders how he would choose to go out, given such dire circumstances. Now I know." A shaken Rodney said.

"Trying to save the lives of others." Old Weir added.

"But ultimately failing." Sheppard said, casually.

"Silence Major Sheppard. Rodney died a good and honourable death. If you continue to mock him I assure you, you will not." Teyla darkly said.

"I'm sure if I had a few more seconds, I could..." Rodney began.

"Wait a second. Why didn't the fail-safe mechanism engage and raise the city to the surface?" Weir interrupted.

"Because there was no fail-safe the first time. Atlantis remained on the ocean floor. The shield completely collapsed. Water came crashing in, flooding every room in the city. You, Carson and Aiden, both drowned while attempting to get our people into ships and we along with Doctor Zelenka we found ourselves trapped." Old Weir continued.

_Flashback_

Jumper

_Water rushed into the Jumper Bay._

_"__We need to get out of here!" Sheppard yelled._

_The rear ramp shut and Sheppard took the pilot's chair._

_"Did McKay get the hatch open?" Sheppard asked._

_"I don't know." Zelenka said._

_"Major, there's six of us stuck in one of the ships! What do we do?" Ford said, over the radio._

_The pilot station lit up as Sheppard touched it._

_"What did you do?" Zelenka asked._

_"I don't know." Sheppard replied._

_He pushed a button and suddenly the ship is in space above the planet._

_"Oh my God." Weir said._

_"We're in space. What happened?" Sheppard asked._

_"Now what did you do?" Zelenka asked._

_"I don't know. I just..." Sheppard began._

_The Jumper was rocked by an explosion._

_"What was that?" Weir asked._

_Wraith Darts sped past the Jumper._

_Present_

"We were under attack. We didn't know where we were or who was shooting at us. And that's when John…" Old Weir said, visibly upset.

She faltered, her eyes fluttering.

"Carson!" Weir yelled.

"This is Beckett. I need medical assistance in the conference room ASAP." Beckett said, over the radio.

_Later in the infirmary_

"How's she doing?" Sheppard asked.

"Stabilized, but still very weak, and getting weaker." Weir said.

"Your own mortality, staring you right in the face. I can't imagine how you must be feeling." Sheppard said.

"When she looks at me, it's as if she's sensing my thoughts, and I'm sensing hers. It's very unsettling." Weir replied.

"Just when you thought this place couldn't get any weirder." Sheppard said.

Rodney walked in.

"Well, it's obvious. The Puddle Jumper they escaped in must've been some sort of a time machine. It had to have an additional component built into it." Rodney said.

"Flux Capacitor." Sheppard said.

"Yeah. Question is, where is the time machine now, hmm?" Rodney asked.

Old Weir woke up.

"What happened?" Old Weir asked.

"Can you tell us? The ship that you escaped in, where is it now?" Weir asked.

"It's gone." Old Weir said.

Melia had been silently listening to the entire tale, intrigued and not stupid enough to continue to ask questions which would be answered later in the tale but, keeping her distance.

_Flashback_

_The Jumper was fired upon by Wraith Darts._

_"Who is firing at us?" Zelenka asked._

_"Better question is, how do we shoot back?" Sheppard asked._

_The Jumper's weapons bays extend and fired, taking out 1 Dart._

_"Did I do that?" Sheppard asked._

_A ship is heading straight for them._

_"Hang on." Sheppard ordered._

_The Jumper appeared to fire and there was a white flash._

_Present_

"The next thing I knew…I woke up here." Old Weir said.

"What, you mean now?" Sheppard asked.

"No. Then." Old Weir answered.

_Flashback_

_Weir was lying in an infirmary bed and isdressed in white clothing, the original version of what she was wearing in the stasis chamber._

_"You're awake." Janus stated._

"His name was Janus. He healed my wounds and explained to me what had happened." Old Weir said.

_"Your ship was shot down. We retrieved it from the ocean floor." Janus said._

_"Major Sheppard? Dr. Zelenka?" Weir asked._

_"No one survived." Janus said._

_Present_

"Ha! Ah, the bitter taste of ultimate failure, hmm?" Rodney said to Sheppard, with revenge in his eyes.

"Well, if you had just figured out how to fix the damn shield in the first place, none of us would've died." Sheppard retorted.

Old Weir smiled and shook her head at the banter.

"I did everything I could, including valiantly attempting to save your sorry..." Rodney began to retort.

"Gentlemen… Focus. Please continue." Weir ordered.

"Needless to say, I was very confused. He explained to me that the ship we had escaped in was…a time machine. He was the one who built it. After I was feeling better, he brought me before the Lantian Council." Old Weir said.

_Flashback_

Briefing Room

_Janus brought Weir into the Briefing Room._

_"We welcome you to the city of Atlantis." Melia said._

"You met..." Melia began.

"Wait 'til the end of a section." Weir ordered.

"I'll continue." Old Weir said.

_"Thank you." Weir said._

_"Unfortunately, your arrival has come at a time of great conflict. We've been under siege for many years and have submerged our city as a measure of protection." Melia said._

_"Yes, it's extraordinary. It's how we found the city when we came through the Stargate." Weir said._

_"From Earth?" Moros asked._

_"Yes." Weir said._

_"Ten thousand years from now. It should be noted that our actions have succeeded in protecting the city for so many years." Janus said, while smiling and standing._

_"Let us hope Dr. Weir's arrival has not altered this eventuality. By directly encountering the Wraith, she may have already set in motion a chain of events that could lead to a future far different from the one she left." Melia said._

_"I'm sorry what are the Wraith?" Weir asked._

_Present_

"They told me of beings called "Wraiths," a vicious, formidable enemy whose power and technology rivaled their own." Old Weir said.

"Yes, actually, we've already, um..." Rodney tried to explain.

"The Lantians sent a delegation, protected by their most powerful warships in the faint hope of negotiating a truce… One on one, Lantian ships were more powerful, but the Wraith were so many. After that great battle…it was only a matter of time." Old Weir continued.

_Flashback_

Briefing Room

_"We're awaiting the last of our off-world transport ships before beginning our evacuation through the Stargate." Melia said._

_"Where will you go?" Weir asked._

_"We're returning to Earth. You are welcome to join us." Moros invited._

_"Thank you. That's very kind, but… I'm sure you must understand my desire to return to the future, to my people. I was hoping I would be able to use the time machine again, and program it to arrive at the precise moment we came through the Stargate. And if it was possible, and you had a ZPM I could take back with me, that would help us considerably. See, the power systems of the city were virtually depleted when we..." Weir began._

_"No. Enough of this tampering with time. Causality is not to be treated so lightly." Moros interrupted._

_"No one's treating it lightly." Janus defended._

_"You are, with your insistence on continuing these experiments despite the condemnation of this council. We ordered you to cease these activities, and yet, here we sit face to face with a visitor from the future who arrived here in the very machine you agreed not to construct." Moros said._

_"We are about to evacuate this city in the hope that it will lie safe for many years, and then one day, our kind will return…and they have. It is because of my experiments that we now have the opportunity..." Janus began._

_"Enough! We have no time for this. I am hereby ordering the destruction of this time-travel device and all the materials connected with its design. You are welcome to return to Earth with our people. You shall not be returning to yours." Moros said._

_Weir is upset by this order._

_Present_

_Infirmary_

Beckett briefed Weir, Sheppard and Rodney.

"The last set of test results only confirm the obvious. Her skeletal, muscular, circulatory, and neuroendocrine systems have all been decimated by age. I'm seeing renal failure, liver failure, and evidence of a stroke from her recent collapse" Beckett said.

"How long does she have?" Sheppard asked.

"I doubt she'll live out the night." Beckett answered.

"Please…I don't know how much time I have left to tell the story I have waited so long to tell. Oh…the council…they were very upset…" Old Weir said.

"Yes. You said they decided to destroy the time machine." Weir said.

"I tried to talk them out of it. I couldn't give up hope. Thankfully, I had an ally." Old Weir continued.

_Flashback_

Atlantis Corridor.

_Janus and Weir spoke to Melia privately._

_"You need to talk to Moros. Dr. Weir was brought here through no fault of her own. She shouldn't be punished for it." Janus said._

_"She's free to come with us back to Earth and live among our..." Melia began._

_"She needs to return to her time, not remain in ours. It will be far more damaging to causality." Janus interrupted._

_"That's not possible. I'm sorry." Melia replied._

_"Wait. I don't think you understand how far we've come, or how much my people have sacrificed in the hopes of meeting you. We call you the Ancients. The gate builders. We've crossed galaxies in the hopes of finding a great people. Please, is there no other way you can help?" Weir explained._

_"We could block the Stargate permanently after the evacuation. That way, in the future, your team will be unable to come here." Melia said._

_"If they can't come, the city may never be found." Janus argued._

_"But the lives of her expedition would be saved." Melia replied._

_"Thank you for your generous offer, but we are explorers, just like you." Weir tactfully said._

_"Which should come as no surprise, since they are the second evolution of our kind. Don't you understand? This city will survive ten thousand years." Janus continued arguing._

_"The council's decision is final." Melia said, sympathetic but firm._

"Of course, Janus refused to concede defeat. The more someone told him not to do something, the more he had to do it. So he came up with an alternate plan behind the council's back. It was all I could do to try to keep pace with him." Old Weir said.

ZPM Room

_Janus was working at a console._

_"May I ask what it is you're doing?" Weir asked._

_"Calculating the necessary power needed." Janus answered._

_"Needed for..." Weir asked._

_"You said the shield collapsed shortly after your arrival. I have to find a way to extend the supply of power. What is it you called them?" Janus explained._

_"ZPM. Zero Point Module." Weir said._

_"Yes… They're designed to operate in parallel, all three providing power to the city simultaneously. However, used in sequence, it may be possible to sustain the necessary power for the needed time." Janus said._

_He pushed a button, and 3 ZPM's rose out of the power unit._

"I couldn't believe my eyes. Three ZPMs, right in front of me." Old Weir said.

_"There is one small problem, however. Someone will need to remain behind in the city to transfer the power from one device to the other, to rotate them sequentially." Janus said._

_"Over thousands of years?" Weir asked._

_"It is possible." Janus said._

_"Janus, please report to central command." Melia ordered, over the intercom._

"Their transport ship was inbound. It was taking heavy fire." Old Weir explained.

Control Room

_"Cloaking shields damaged! We're returning fire, but we cannot access!" The Pilot said, over the comm._

_"There's too many enemy ships." Melia stated._

_"And there are more coming." A technician added._

_"Engage auxiliary power. Try to outrun them." Janus replied._

_He added to Weir, "There are over 300 people on that transport."_

_Over the comm, they heard the pilot and people on the transport yelling instructions and screaming, and explosions. The map display in the control room showed the tactical situation. The transport blipped out of existence._

_"Begin evacuation. We must leave, now." Moros ordered._

_Weir looked at Janus questioningly._

_Present_

Rodney was asleep on an infirmary table and Sheppard in a chair.

Weir touched Old Weir's hair and she woke up.

"Damn! Fell asleep again." Old Weir cursed.

"Well, you're not the only one. Are you in any pain?" Weir asked.

"Would we admit it if we were?" Old Weir retorted.

"I wish there was more we could do for you." Weir said.

"Oh, look at you. Always worrying. You put too much pressure on yourself. Remember that miserable Baltic negotiation? What Simon told us afterwards?" Old Weir asked.

"Breathe? Among other things." Weir sighed.

"Enjoy the moment. What's here right now. The sun, the breeze…Our birthday." Old Weir said.

"Sheppard couldn't keep it to himself, huh?" Weir smirked.

"Are birthdays important to your people?" Melia asked.

"Yes, aren't they for your people?" Weir asked.

"They are but, you only celebrate them with those closest to you. Like when you're young your parents, once you get married your husband and children. Only the Queen's birthday was truly celebrated." Melia explained.

"I'm just saying stop being so damn hard on yourself. Life is quick." Old Weir said.

"Not for you." Weir retorted.

"It was my choice, Elizabeth. I didn't second-guess it then, and I don't regret it now. Anyways my life was over in flash for me." Old Weir continued.

_Flashback_

Gate Room

_The Stargate activated and Ancients started to go through._

_"Where is Doctor Weir?" Melia asked._

_"She's gone through the gate. She was among the first to evacuate. Though I still think we should've sent her back, the damage we could..." Janus replied._

_"Just shut up. It's good she went through I would've hated to..." Moros began._

_"Just shut up." Janus interrupted, with a grin._

_Moros cracked a smile for a second. While this was happening Janus inputted on a few controls._

Ancient Laboratory

_Weir and Janus walk into the stasis room._

"Janus prepared the stasis chamber for me. Said it would be like a deep, dreamless sleep." Old Weir said.

_"I'm inputting commands for the system to revive you twice at intervals of approximately 3.3 thousand years, so that you can rotate the ZPMs. I'll give you instructions on how to reactivate the stasis process afterwards. I'm also entering the necessary commands to commence final revival the moment sensors indicate the presence of your expedition team. Look…I feel that I must tell you that there is a possibility, remote as it is, that this might not succeed." Janus explained._

_"I know." Weir said._

_"It's impossible to predict what'll happen over such a long period of time. I'm convinced that you will survive. But, in the highly unlikely eventuality that you don't, I've programmed a fail-safe mechanism to protect the city." Janus added._

_"A fail-safe?" Weir asked._

_"Yes. If the power drains to a critical level, the mechanism holding the city on the ocean floor will release, and it will rise to the surface." Janus explained._

_"Really?" Weir asked._

_Weir watched discreetly as the Lantians continued to step through the event horizon._

"And then they left, all of them, returning to Earth through the Stargate." Old Weir said.

_Janus is still there, collecting crystals._

_"What's all that?" Weir asked._

_"My research." Janus replied._

_"Your going to build another time ship?" Weir asked._

_"I doubt I'll succeed, seeing that the council will be watching my every move." Janus sighed._

_"I'm sure you'll find a way." Weir said._

_"Thank you…for giving me the hope that Atlantis will survive another ten thousand years after you discover it again." Janus said._

_She kissed him on the cheek then he headed down the stairs to the Gate room._

_Janus joined the other leaders and they left through the Stargate._

"And then I was alone. I set the city to slumber… And began my long journey home." Old Weir finished.

_Present_

"It worked—the stasis, the fail-safe. You gave up your entire life." Weir said.

"No, because we are the same person. The best part of my life is just beginning. I'm exploring a new galaxy. I have years ahead of me still. Trust yourself, Elizabeth. All that matters…is right now. The note—I wrote it in case I didn't survive. Has Rodney figured it out yet?" Old Weir asked, while touching Weir's face.

"Five gate addresses." Weir said.

"Outposts…each one with a Zero Point Module. Janus told me." Old Weir said.

Melia walked over to Old Weir's bedside and held her hand. Old Weir hadn't seen her up till this point. Weir woke up Rodney and Sheppard.

"The note she left, it's coordinates of planets to have known ZPMs." Weir said.

Rodney pulled out the piece of paper and they look at it.

"They could still be there." Sheppard added.

"M7G-677's on here. This is amazing. Elizabeth, we've got…" Rodney began, but stopped when he heard the heart monitor flat-line.

They all stare and Weir approached the bed and took her other hand. Old Weir had a smile on her face, a happy one.

"Thank you." Weir whispered, only Melia heard this.

Melia was probably the only one who was happy right now because she and her name's sake were very similar. Not only in looks but, character as well.

**I know this chapter wasn't that innovative but, I'll make it up to you in the following chapters.**

**Chapter 9 should be up by next week hopefully.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Mistakes and Old Enemies

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters. As promised a chapter with the majority only having my characters in it.

Melia was busy in her room, packing a backpack with the things she may need and wanted to bring with her. Her namesake had left behind some things and Melia wasn't going to let them go to waste. Though none of the clothes would be going with her, for practicality reasons but, the bracelets and other pieces of jewellery she would be wearing. Melia left and headed for the Gate Room.

Melia stood in front of the Stargate as Grodin dialled it up for her. Goodbyes were always hard even if you were coming back. Alterran had asked for her help with something and she was eager to help. She hoped it would be something which could change the tide of their conflict with the Wraith. Weir walked out of her office and pressed the shield button, stopping Melia from leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" Weir demanded.

"I'm going to help Alterran. He asked for my help." Melia said.

"Oh ... alright. Remind him about what I requested." Weir ordered.

Weir lowered the shield and Melia walked through the event horizon.

"So much for joint leadership." Melia muttered to herself.

The planet she arrived on appeared to have been decimated by the Wraith. It was truly a horrible sight. Buildings lay in pieces on the floor, none remained that weren't any taller than two storeys. She saw Alterran stood in the shadow of a nearby shattered building.

"I am glad you could make it." Alterran said.

"So am I." Melia said, with a smile.

"Is Weir treating you fairly, as agreed upon?" Alterran asked.

"Not really she's... the one who's in control but, that's the way it should be she's the leader." Melia said.

"I see you have picked up the humans habit of abbreviating." Alterran said, showing a rare smile.

"You don't smile much. That's the first time I've seen you smile or anyone on Atlantis has seen you smile." Melia observed.

"You are correct, I have been sad for so long. I used to be happy before... " Alterran began, but didn't finish.

"The Ori... did they?" Melia asked.

"Yes." Alterran replied.

"That does explain your reaction to our former Queen." Melia said.

"Follow me. We can talk while we walk." Alterran said, gesturing for her to follow.

She did a little run to catch up to him and they began walking side by side.

"What has happened since I left?" Alterran asked.

"Aurora murdered Janus and nearly killed us all. If it wasn't for Rodney's heroism we would've been killed. She's dead, took a plunge into the ocean." Melia said, with a troubled expression on her face.  
"This is the first time you have seen someone die?" Alterran asked.

"Yes." Melia replied, turning away from him.

"The first is always the hardest, I could never truly get over mine because it was my parents. Beaten to death before my eyes." Alterran said.

"That is horrible." Melia stated.

"What is your first memory?" Alterran asked.

"I remember when I was very young, I can't see their faces but, I knew that they were my parents and that we were very happy together." Melia said, a tear of happiness streaking down her face.

Alterran smiled and wiped the tear away.

"Do you know what the Ori used as an excuse for what they did?" Alterran asked.

"Yes, they said that we, the Ancients betrayed them so badly that they could never get over it or the horrors of what it caused." Melia answered.

"It was an empty lie, saying that it was not their fault they were tainted from youth and had no hope of being able to get past it." Alterran said.

"What did we do?" Melia asked.

"Their men attacked us, peaceful people that we were. We looked like easy pickings. They attacked one of our most western villages and were busy doing as they pleased there. Our High Council demanded a response. So the men and the women of our people who volunteered, my father was one of them, counter-attacked against the Ori and drove them from our village. They had the superior weapons but, we were smarter and had greater numbers. Some of us took their weapons and pursued them. The Ori in their haste to flee had left all their weapons behind. We had taken our village back with no deaths on either side. Those that pursued them slaughtered their men, right into the heart of the Ori town. The women and children of the Ori watched as their men were slaughtered and killed. That is what happened. Our leaders negotiated a treaty with them and offered apologies over the massacre. But the Ori planned and secretly sent people who lived among us in Celestis our capital. Once there they slowly took control and then joined our two people's together. The ones who became the rulers became fanatical, believing they must be Gods for achieving this. The Ori had the best intentions at the beginning, they wanted to fix our rulership so that the horrors they suffered would never would happen again. And thus though they had good intentions to begin with, they became corrupt." Alterran explained.

"I see." Melia said.

"My first memory is my father and mother being killed by the Ori as they drove our people to work. It was then that I first formed the Alterran Resistance as it was called." Alterran added.

"That is horrible." Melia said.

"Yes but, it proves that though I had the most horrifying start I did not become a monster. Anything else you want to know?" Alterran asked.

"Oh right I should tell you about Old Weir and how I found about my name's sake." Melia exclaimed.

"Please do." Alterran said.

On the way to his secret lab she told him all about Old Weir and that tale.

"This is it." Alterran said, leading her into the sub-basement of a decimated building.

"This is impressive." Melia said, looking at his lab.

"Indeed." Alterran said, leading her down a stairway.

"Oh before I forget, Weir asked me to remind you about what she requested." Melia said.

"That is why I called you here." Alterran said, gesturing to a device.

"Is that what I think it is?" Melia asked.

"Yes, big enough to destroy the whole of Atlantis and not leave a decent salvageable piece." Alterran said.

"Wait! That is what she wants it for." Melia said.

Alterran nodded.

"But why would she want to destroy Atlantis?" Melia asked.

"It is a self-destruct device. So that Atlantis may never fall into Wraith hands." Alterran said.

"I don't like it but, I have to agree with Doctor Weir." Melia sighed.

"About what you said earlier, Doctor Weir maybe a leader but there is more to leading people than that. Think about the Lantian Council, why was Melia on that council?" Alterran explained.

"I get what you mean, now down to business. What did you need my help with?" Melia asked, something she regretted a few minutes later.

"Are you insane?!" Melia exclaimed.

"No. I don't think so. This is derentis, now you've got me talking like them." Alterran cursed.

"What's derentis mean?" Melia asked.

"I forgot you do not speak much Ancient. Derentis means insane or crazy. When I used it I meant crazy." Alterran explained.

"Now about your plan why do we have to attack a Wraith facility? Can't you get the resources you require elsewhere?" Melia asked.

"I can get the raw form elsewhere, I just do not have the time to make the necessary equipment to refine it." Alterran explained.

"Why don't we just infiltrate the facility, that way it'll be much easier." Melia said.

"Yes but, if we get discovered we'll get swarmed easily. My way we can thin their numbers before we go in." Alterran said.

"But they could also call a nearby hive ship for aid." Melia added.

"Oh, see why you should be on the council?" Alterran said.

Melia smiled before saying, "Lets go then. You sure you can modify their existing facilities to what you need."

"Positive." Alterran replied.

_On a Wraith Planet_

"At least the Wraith are overconfident." Melia said.

"The facility is far enough away from the Stargate to make guarding it pointless. This way they keep their secret facility secret." Alterran said.

"Thanks for inviting me along it means a lot. I know you could've done it yourself and that your plan was the same as mine." Melia added.

"You are indeed amazing." Alterran smiled.

Melia gave him a quizzical look.

"We'll make a true Alterran of you yet." Alterran said.

"I know the story behind our name, is it true?" Melia asked.

"Yes." Alterran said.

"Then we got our name from you, because of all your sacrifices and achievements." Melia said.

"No, the name came from the Resistance group I formed. Remember the one I told you about earlier?" Alterran corrected.

"Yes." Melia replied.

"It was chosen as our name because it had been the name behind which we had united against the Ori and the name by which we sacrificed and achieved all." Alterran explained.

"This is fitting the first of our people and the last on a mission together to save the city of Atlantis." Melia said.

_Later_

"I thought you said, the compund was around here?" Melia queried.

"That's what I was told. I was referred by a friend of Teyla's to a certain man who was the information man, supposedly." Alterran said.

"The base used to be here it got abandoned after an accident." A man said, who was stood on a rise to their right.

"That information man's information is always so good. He set you up. That's the deal, every so often he'll send people our way. Not many but, enough so, he can keep his reputation. He likes to send the rich or the smart to us. Those who want information about risky things, like locations of Wraith facilities. Well at least to those who intend to go their themselves." Another man stood behind the first man said.

"So you're the leader?" Melia asked.

"Yes he is." The first man smirked.

"This boy 'ere's my second-in-command. They call 'im Twelve-fingers because he loves to cut off fingers. Get 'em." The leader ordered.

"GET 'EM BOYS!" Twelve-fingers yelled.

6 more people appeared and began to circle them.

"Wait Alterran. I didn't think about this before but, did you bring any weapons?" Melia asked.

"Yes. Here." Alterran said, handing her an unusual pistol.

"It works the same as any other pistol. Point the barrel where you want shoot. It holds 500 shots and recharges by itself at a rate of 1 shot per minute but, that is for back up." Alterran said.

Alterran pulled out this weapon which looked like a sort metal cannister.

"Surrender now and I will spare you the humilation of defeat." Alterran said.

Twelve-fingers laughed and yelled, "ATTACK!"

The 6 surrounding them were all savouring the kill, taunting their prey.

"Melia jump." Alterran ordered, as he slammed the metal cannister into the ground.

As Melia jumped she saw a wave of some kind spread over the floor and when it hit the 6 men circling them their guns sparked a few times before exploding in their faces.

"I warned you." Alterran said.

The 6 minions scurried away clutching their wounds and burns. The leader stood up and laughed.

"Alterran, do you have a plan because that guy isn't going to surrender?" Melia whispered.

"Yes. He's got a laser pistol on his hip. He thinks he can kill me. I've got this." Alterran said.

"What is th..." Melia began, before she was interrupted by fire from the laser pistol.

She looked and saw Alterran was somehow catching the shots in his gaunlet. He fired back, knocking the leader over. The laser pistol landing at Twelve-finger's feet.

"Tell me Twelve-fingers, do you want to collect your boss' fingers?" Alterran asked.

_The Abandoned Wraith Facility_

Alterran was modifying a wraith refiner.

"That was scary back there." Melia said.

"Yes it was. What is bothering you?" Alterran asked.

"You're telepathic aren't you?" Melia asked.

Alterran nodded.

"That bolt should've hit me, for the second time my powers activated by themselves but, they didn't do that to the bolt." Melia said.

"I did that." Alterran said.

"You have multiple powers!" Melia exclaimed.

"I thought I was the only one until I met you. You like me have seen beyond the narrow-mindess with which others are contained and reached new heights on this plane. I can teach you how to use your telpathy but, that is only the beginning. You can teach me about precognition." Alterran said.

"But I've never really been able to master it. Precognition is rare and those that can wield it even rarer." Melia said.

Alterran held out his hands and Melia took them. Somehow they became linked. She could feel what he was feeling, his true feelings the hurt and anger buried deep within in him.. She began to be drawn in by them. Melia opened her eyes when she was pulled back and saw Alterran stood there. They were in a vast place filled with many lights in one direction and darkness in the other.

"Don't follow those, they'll consume you. Those were what I felt. This is what I want to show you." Alterran said, but his voice was in her head.

He showed her about him learning to control his powers and what they were like together, how it felt and how to control it. But not the memories themselves.

"Thanks." She said, but she couldn't hear her own voice.

"Do not panic. You communicate differently here. Remember do not go towards the darkness that is the worst I have to offer." He said, she could hear his voice in her head again.

She decided to have another run through of how to use those powers.

When Melia opened her eyes again, she felt strong arms carrying her. She could see the Stargate coming into view. She looked up at the face of the person who was carrying her to make sure it was Alterran.

"Thank you." Melia said.

"Do not worry. It may overwhelm you at first but, it gets easier to control." Alterran said, smiling.

"You have some pretty dark places in your soul. It's nice to see you smile again." Melia said.

"That darkness you saw wasn't only mine but yours as well. We were connected remember. That darkness represented the evil we could achieve together." Alterran said.

"Oh and the light obviously was our good." Melia stated.

"The refining is done. You spent a long time looking at my memories." Alterran said.

"How long?" Melia asked.

"Several hours. Here is the completed device, take it to Weir. I'll be coming through shortly after, I have some business to attend to." Alterran said.

Melia dialled up the Stargate and sent her IDC through. Melia carried the extremely heavy device through the Stargate back to Atlantis. Weir walked down the steps to greet her. Melia dropped the device at her feet.

"Good job. I have something I need to tell you." Weir said.

_A trade planet_

Alterran walked through the market with his pistol clearly visible on his hip. He walked directly over to the information man and grabbed him before throwing him over his table. The information man got up and brushed the dirt off himself.

"What was that for?" The information man demanded.

"You set me up." Alterran stated.

"You got what you wanted didn't you? No hard feelings." The information man said.

"Yes but, those imbeciles you tried to ambush me with were a complete laughing stock. I want my payment back." Alterran said.

"No refunds." The information man grinned, showing his discoloured teeth.

"Then I guess you're of no furthur use to me." Alterran stated, drawing his pistol and pointing it at the information man.

People around them in the marketplace gasped.

"They won't let you do this, I'm a vital part of the community." He said.

"No you're just a fraud who sends people to your ambushes and they get killed." Alterran said, raising his voice.

Only then did the information man realise that he was surrounded by people he had sold information to, all of them.

"That is how he does he gains your trust giving you a few decent bits of information then he sends you off to his ambushes and kills you, takes your things." Alterran said, to the crowd around him which had gathered.

"No. No. He's lying." The information man said, desperately.

"Lets get him." One person in the crowd said.

"Yeah." Some chorused in agreement.

"Lets bleed this pig." Another said, as they moved in on him.

Alterran took everything from the man's stall as he was dragged away to face whatever the people of the village had in store for him.

Weir walked into the control room, because the Stargate had just activated.

"Who is it?" Weir asked.

"We're getting a video link." Grodin answered.

"Put it up." Weir ordered.

"Hello Doctor Weir. It is I, Alterran. Requesting permission to come to Atlantis." Alterran said.

"Of course you can. By all rights you own it. Lower the shield." Weir said.

"I suppose you are right since I was its orginal builder I do own it." Alterran agreed.

"Come on through." Weir said.

Weir walked down the stairs to greet him.

"It is a pleasure to have you here." Weir said, holding out her hand.

"Do not worry, I will try not kill anyone this time." Alterran replied, he gave her hand a curious look.

Weir withdrew her hand.

"We've been out of contact with Sheppard and his team for quite some time, Melia went there almost soon as she came back." Weir explained.

"I am on my way." Alterran said.

"No, we've got a more pressing matter." Weir said.

Alterran followed her to the control room.

"Gentlemen, you should have visual in thirty seconds." Zelenka said, over the radio.

"There's a Wraith Dart approaching the city, we've sent 3 Jumpers to intercept. Shame none of them are real pilots or any good at flying the Jumpers." Weir explained.

"Oh no. Get them out of there now. They don't stand a chance against it. It's not here to attack us." Alterran ordered.

_Beckett's Puddle Jumper_

The Dart fired on the first Jumper, blowing it up. The other two Jumpers pass it.

"Abort." Weir ordered, over the radio.

"Atlantis…Markham and Smith have been taken out." Bates replied clearly shocked.

"It's headed for the city." Beckett stated.

"Pursue it." Bates ordered.

"But Doctor We..." Beckett began.

"Now!" Bates yelled.

They pursued the Dart.

"Shoot it down!" Bates ordered.

"It's right in the middle of the city. I don't have a clean shot." Beckett said.

The Dart activated a field beneath it.

_Control Room_

"Wha..." Weir began.

"Scanning us." Alterran interrupted.

"What?" Weir exclaimed.

"It is only testing us and our defenses." Alterran explained.

_Beckett's Jumper_

The Dart flew low over the city, scanning it. The field disappeared from beneath the Dart and it began climbing upwards away from the city.

"Hold tight. One more second." Beckett said.

The Dart exploded and the two Jumpers flew through the debris.

"Yes!" Bates exclaimed.

"We didn't do that. At least, I don't think we did." Beckett replied.

"Well, whatever happened, it's dead." Bates said, before saying into a radio, "Atlantis…we have a kill."

_Control Room_

"Good news, Jumper Two. Now head on home." Weir replied, over the radio.

"This is not good." Zelenka stated.

"No, see if you can track the data trasmission and find out who the Dart sent it to." Alterran ordered.

"I'm in..." Weir began.

"I created Atlantis. Dial Dagan, Grodin." Alterran ordered, running for the gate.

_Dagan- on the way back to the Stargate_

"Thank you, Allina." Melia said.

"I'm going to be up all night getting every system I can back on-line. Allina, I don't think we'll ever be able to properly repay you for this." Rodney smiled.

"You won't have to." Allina said.

Armed men and women arose all around them, and others came running up on the path. They all have guns and converged on them.

"I'm sorry?" Rodney said.

"All right, all right. Easy. Easy." Sheppard ordered.

"Allina… are you involved the Genii?" Rodney asked.

"This has nothing to do with the Genii. I'm a member of the New Brotherhood." Allina answered.

"Then what is this about?" Rodney asked.

"Ten generations ago after a severe culling, the Brotherhood was destroyed. Many of us found their writings and decided to try and complete the task handed down to us by the Ancestors. I am the new Master Handler. We thank you for helping us find the Potentia, but it must go into hiding again." Allina explained.

"We come from the city of the Ancestors. That ZPM was intended for us." Sheppard replied.

"No. You live in Atlantis, but you are not the Ancestors." Allina stated.

"But I am one of the Ancestors. Not them but, I am." Melia said.

"Your trickery will not work." Allina replied.

"I'm not tricking you." Melia snapped.

"She's not and Atlantis might fall if we don't take this ZPM back. Then it would serve no purpose. Do you really think the Ancestors would have wanted that?" Rodney added.

"None of us can know their plan." Allina said.

"They don't have a plan. Do you think getting attacked by the Wraith and chased out of the galaxy is something they planned for?" Sheppard asked.

"Allina, you're far too smart to think..." Rodney began.

"The Potentia will be put into hiding on another world. When the Ancestors return our people will be greatly rewarded." Allina said, as she took the ZPM from Rodney.

"Well I didn't want to have to do this." Melia said, reaching for Alterran's pistol but, it wasn't there.

"You will not be rewarded." Alterran said.

Most of the villagers moved and took positions aiming at him.

"We sent these people here as tests for you and you failed. The original Brotherhood would not have failed such a test." Alterran continued.

"You are not of the Ancestors!" Allina snarled, getting frustrated.

"You're right, I am their Ancestor." Alterran said.

"There's no way, that can't be. For such blasphemy you must die." Allina said.

The villagers opened fire and all their rounds hit the shield which suddenly encompassed Alterran.

"Major Sheppard, take everyone else and return to Atlantis you have served us well. You will be rewarded, it is such a shame that these people here will not share in such a wonderful reward." Alterran said.

Now all of the villagers were firing on Alterran, with Allina right in amongst them.

Sheppard, Teyla, Ford, Rodney and Melia all ran for the Stargate and when they got there they dialled it up and headed back to Atlantis.

"I will teach you the errors of your way." Alterran said, once everyone else was back on Atlantis.

The villagers had ceased fire, waiting for Allina to tell them what to do now. Alterran gestured and the ZPM flew from Allina's hand and into Alterran's. Soon as that happened all the villagers opened fire once more.

"STOP!" Allina yelled.

The shooting dimmed down and stopped.

"We don't want to damage the Potentia. What are you? Are you a demon?" Allina asked.

"I already told you that, little girl, but it seems you have ears but you can not listen." Alterran said.

"Give it back." Allina ordered.  
"We never wanted you to worship us, just learn from us." Alterran said.

Some children from the village with their sharpened sticks threw them at Alterran, who was caught unprepared for this. One lucky throw managed to stab him in one of his legs. Alterran fell to his knees and the ZPM slipped from his grip, rolling away. Allina ran over and picked it up. All the villagers then felt the air rushing over them, toward Alterran.

"What is happening?" Allina asked.

"I'm sorry... I can't stop it... Forgive me." Alterran said.

The speed of the air rushing over them was increasing exponentially. Soon the villagers were feeling themselves being pulled toward Alterran and quickly grabbed onto nearby things. Then quickly afterward those things were ripped out of the ground and for the briefest instance the villagers were flying in circles around Alterran less than 2 metres from him. Suddenly though they were sailing through the air away from him. When they woke up, they were miles away from where they had been. Many were injured, a few dead.

**Hope this chapter fufilled it's purpose. I will begin to write more chapters like this which don't follow the storyline so much.**

**Chapter 10 should be up by next week hopefully.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Unknown Fates and Letters

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters. I'm going to skip over the bits which will be the same from now on. Last chapter was a little rushed so sorry if it wasn't up to standard.

Melia stood in Weir's office and began to tell what she had seen when she had returned to Dagan. Sheppard and his team were also present.

"Please tell us what you saw there." Weir kindly ordered.

"There was a giant crater, where we left Alterran. I spoke to Allina she told me that Alterran did it. He was stabbed in the leg by a sharpened stick and lost control, luckily it seems he managed to rein his power in somewhat. Otherwise they'd all be dead by now." Melia said.

"The ZPM?" Weir asked.

"No, where is Alterran?" Rodney asked.

"I do not know. He could be dead for all I know." Melia sadly said.

"Allina probably hid the ZPM off-world like she said would." Ford suggested.

"You are correct Lieutenant Ford." Melia affirmed.

"Now! Doctor McKay you said you had good news." Weir subtly scolded.

"Right. It's really a long shot, but I think it's most likely worth the effort. Of course, it'll mostly be my effort, so..." Rodney began.

"What is it?" Sheppard interrupted.

"I think we can send a message back to Earth through the Stargate." Rodney replied.

"Excuse me?" Beckett exclaimed.

"Doctor McKay, I've done the calculations myself there isn't enough power." Melia stated.

"Not to send a person no. We'd never be able to maintain the wormhole long enough… But I think if we were able to tie together all of our power generating capabilities, we might and I emphasize might be able to establish a wormhole long enough to send a message." Rodney continued.

"How much time are we talking about?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, approximately 1.3 seconds, give or take." Rodney answered.

"That's not much time." Beckett said.

"Time enough to say SOS." Ford suggested.

"No it's more than enough, if you'll let Doctor McKay explain." Melia said.

"Thank you Melia. Don't be so analogue. 1.3 seconds is more than enough time to send a message if it's in the form of a high compression data burst. Now, I helped refine the encoding for the U.S. Air Force a few years back. Colonel Carter should be able to decipher it on the other side." Rodney said.

"You're suggesting this now?" Weir asked, in slight disbelief.

"Because it probably won't work, and there's a very good chance it could overload our naquadah generators in the process." Rodney said.

"Well, then we can't take the risk. No power, we won't have a chance in hell." Sheppard replied.

"I'm inclined to agree with Major Sheppard." Weir added.

"There are three Wraith hive ships on the way, Major. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, I've spent the last few days working out ways of minimizing the risk." Rodney said.

"Assuming it's possible, how much information could we send?" Weir queried.

"Everything. I mean, mission reports from all the senior staff, a ton of stuff on Atlantis, things we've learned in Pegasus…" Rodney began.

"All that. One second?" Ford asked in complete disbelief.

"1.3." Sheppard smugly corrected.

"If I can finesse the compression ratios, you'll be looking for things to add and with Melia's help we could probably go even further with those ratios." Rodney said.

"I am willing." Melia replied.

"Do it." Weir ordered.

"On it." Rodney and Melia said, simultaneously.

_The Briefing Room_

"With Melia's help I've been able to include mission reports, tactical assessments and all of data that we've been able to decipher from the Ancient database." Rodney smirked.

"Really? That is incredible!" Weir exclaimed.

"Well, the algorithm I've devised is extraordinarily efficient… Yes." Rodney gloated.

"Oh, please. Melia probably did it all." Beckett said.

"No I did most of it, Rodney helped." Melia said.

"He's Rodney now, I see." Sheppard added.

"Yes he said I could call him that since we're friends." Melia smiled.

"You can fit all of that in 1.3 seconds?!" Weir exclaimed.

"1 second actually." Melia corrected.

"Sheppard and Teyla maybe you should head off now." Weir suggested.

"No I'll go I already recorded my message." Rodney said.

"Your message?" Weir asked.

"Yes, there's plenty of room for personal messages. Melia suggested it." Rodney said, holding up his tape.

"I could tell my grandma what I've been up to all this time." Ford excitedly said.

"Well, if your grandmother had security clearance, yes, you could. But for now, you can tell her that you're well and that you miss her." Weir retorted.

"This is all very charming, but I have to go gear up." Rodney said.

"Lieutenant… Maybe you'd like to handle this. Give everybody a few minutes on camera to send a personal message to their loved ones." Weir ordered.

"I'd love to, ma'am." Ford responded.

"Here's mine." Rodney said, handing him the tape.

"Cool, any room?" Ford asked.

"It does require some editing. I filled it all." Rodney smirked, before heading off to gear up.

_The Gateroom_

The gate activated for a few seconds before shutting down.

"Anything?" Weir asked.

"It wasn't Doctor McKay or Teyla. A signal was sent through and Atlantis sent one back." Grodin replied.

"It was all automated. I think it was an outpost … maybe contacting Atlantis." Zelenka suggested.

_Field on Orin's Planet- Day_

Villagers worked in the field with wooden tools. A young boy ran up to an older man.

"Father, Teyla's here!" The young boy exclaimed.

They saw Teyla and Rodney walking toward them accompanied by other villagers.

"Teyla!" Orin happily said.

"Orin…it has been many days." Teyla stated.

"Too many. Look at you. You're so different." Orin noted.

"Much has changed since my last visit. This is Doctor Rodney McKay. And Orin." Teyla explained.

"Yeah, nice to meet you and that stuff." Rodney said.

"The harvest is still many months away." Orin stated.

"Yes, I know. We have not come to trade, but to deliver a warning. We have reason to believe the Wraith may be on their way." Teyla replied.

Orin was alarmed.

"We're not entirely certain." Rodney added.

"Yes. It seems they're awakening everywhere." Orin stated.

"You should tell your people to take precautions in case they do come." Teyla suggested.

"I will, but you know as well as I do, Teyla, that the Wraith will track us down wherever we go. There will be no escape." Orin agreed.

"What about through the Stargate?" Rodney suggested.

"The what?" Orin asked.

"The ring of the Ancestors." Teyla clarified.

"The cullings are taking place on many worlds. None are safe. Even we have taken in refugees." Orin said.

He put his arm around the young boy who called him Father.

"If they do come, stay far from the ring of the Ancestors. Take your family to the far tree line there and wait for us." Teyla said.

"Teyla..." Rodney began.

"One family, Rodney. That is all I ask." Teyla pleaded.

"Okay, but I can't make any promises." Rodney said.

"It will be the very least we can do." Teyla added.

"If there's time." Rodney agreed.

"Then we must hurry." Teyla ordered.

_Cloaked Jumper above the planet._

"What was that back there, you could told me beforehand instead of just suddenly shoving it down my throat." Rodney complained.

"Orin was a good friend of my father." Teyla stated.

"And you said we were just going to warn him, why'd you lie to me Teyla?" Rodney asked.

"If someone close to your family, a dear friend, was in danger of being taken by the Wraith, would you have not done the same?" Teyla replied.

"No I would've told you the truth and only if it didn't jeopardised the mission." Rodney retorted.

"So in fighting the Wraith, we are to give up that which makes us different from them?" Teyla retorted back.

"I agreed to stop and pick him up if there was time, but only if there was time. You can't save the entire galaxy in one day." Rodney sighed.

"One man and his children are not the entire galaxy." Teyla stated.

"As Sheppard would say, you can only fight the battles you can win." Rodney replied.

In front of them, a hyperspace window opened, and two Wraith hive ships emerged. They flew over the Jumper.

"Holy crap." Rodney exclaimed.

More cruisers dropped out of hyperspace and moved slowly toward the planet.

"We need to get out of here." Rodney said.

Darts began pouring out of the cruisers in large numbers.

"They're heading for the planet." An alarmed Teyla stated.

Rodney was piloting the Jumper in stealth mode toward the Stargate.

"I'm sorry, Teyla. Even flying full out, we're barely ahead of the first Darts. I can't risk putting down for Orin or his family." Rodney said.

"You promised." Teyla shouted, jumping from her seat.

"Well I'm sorry. I'll dial the gate and hopefully when they see us fly through they'll follow." Rodney retorted.

"No, you'll save them." Teyla replied, darkly.

She made a grab for the controls, causing the Jumper to suddenly veer into a nearby Dart. The Dart spun out of control and crashed into another Dart, both exploded. The Jumper plummeted to the ground and crashed.

Ford prepared to film Melia.

"Why are you doing this?" Ford asked.

"Doctor Weir suggested it. A message from an Ancient to the people of Earth could be inspiring or at least beneficial." Melia answered.

"You're good to go." Ford said.

"People of Earth. Many of you may wonder who I am, since none of you know me, but allow me to enlighten you. I am Melia of the race your people call the Ancients. I record this message in the hope that you have survived and soon will realise your destiny as the fifth race. While the four great races are near their end, we hope that you will be able to continue the legacy on and fight the good fight for the weak and the innocent. We hope that the knowledge we have left behind will help you along your path. I end this message with a quote, which was made at the founding of my people." Melia said as she paused for breath.

Ford gave her a thumbs up.

"The path before you may seem like it is has already been decided, but there is always another way you can do it. That was a quote from the speech made by our founder." Melia said, ending with a smile.

Before turning the camera off perfectly with telekinesis. Ford was speechless.

"No editing will be required. Was that as I intended it?" Melia asked.

"It will definitely have a profound impact on them." Ford agreed.

_The crashed Jumper_

Rodney woke up to find that he was hanging upside down still strapped in his seat. Below he saw Teyla stirring on the ground, which was technically the roof. Teyla stood up and looked around.

"Teyla. Help me." Rodney pleaded.

"You pathetic fool. You were ready to abandon Orin and his family, now you will know what it feels like." Teyla snarled, before she disappeared from sight.

"Oh come on." Rodney whined.

Teyla poked her head back in and clarified, "I don't just mean leaving you here to die, I mean we're done as well."

Then she was gone again.

Rodney hung there and sobbed.

"Teyla why?" Rodney whined, with a sorrowful sob.

Rodney heard footsteps outside.

"Teyla?" Rodney asked.

"No." A strange voice said.

Rodney suddenly was taken by unconsciousness.

When Rodney woke up several minutes later he was lying next to the Jumper. He could hear whoever it was that knocked him out. They were inside the Jumper. Rodney got to his feet and pulled his pistol from its holster. He walked around the back of the Jumper and then leapt inside pointing his pistol inwards.

"DON'T MOVE!" Rodney yelled.

Rodney had his eyes half-squinted.

"Rodney there is no need for this." The man said.

"Hey I know that voice." Rodney exclaimed.

Rodney holstered his pistol and hugged him. Then Rodney remembered. He divulged into a fit of sobbing.

"Teyla left me, why? Why Alterran?" Rodney sobbed.

Alterran pushed Rodney off him.

"Rodney, pull yourself together. We are on a planet being viscously culled by the Wraith, in risk of dying or worse being culled. You're obviously too good for her." Alterran said.

"You're right. I'm Doctor Rodney McKay, I shouldn't care what some bitch thinks." Rodney said, snapping out of it.

Rodney stood up triumphantly.

"So what's the plan?" Rodney asked.

"Save any villagers we can. I've finished scavenging all the useful components from this Jumper." Alterran said.

They both exited the Jumper. Alterran pulled out a device and pointed it at the Jumper. A bright flashing began occurring and Rodney shielded his eyes from it. When it stopped Rodney opened his eyes and saw that all that was left of the Jumper was a large solid block of metal.

"You could've warned me." Rodney complained.

"I am sorry." Alterran said, as he picked up the block of metal and place it in his bag.

"How'd you fit all of the Jumper in there?" Rodney asked.

"A bit of science. The bag contains a dimension which takes up that much room on this dimension, but takes up far more on another." Alterran answered.

Rodney began walking next to Alterran as they set off.

"So basically it's bigger on the inside." Rodney stated.

"In a primitive's mind, yes." Alterran confirmed.

_The Gateroom_

"Are our guests comfortably settled in?" Weir asked.

"Yes." Teyla replied.

"Good. So tell me. How bad is it?" Weir asked.

"Bad. Each hive ship acts like a carrier group, with cruisers and hundreds of Darts escorting it. I have never witnessed a culling that took so many." Teyla said.

"At least you saved a few." Sheppard acknowledged.

"Zelenka, are we ready to send the message?" Weir asked.

"I'd still prefer to have Rodney here when we do it." Zelenka said.

"You heard Teyla, we can't be sure of his fate. She said, she woke up away from the crash site." Weir replied.

"Yes yes but..." Zelenka began, but stopped when he saw the look Weir was giving him.

"Look give McKay half an hour, that'll give Ford chance to double check the videos that way everyone's happy." Sheppard suggested.

"Alright Major, half an hour. Zelenka you better be ready." Weir agreed.

Some of them left, leaving only Zelenka, Miko, Grodin and Melia in the gateroom.

"Weir doesn't seem particularly fond of you." Melia observed.

"There was an incident, I went to her room and instead of chiming, the door opened. She was..." Zelenka began.

"Oh I see, but still holding a grudge. That's a little harsh." Melia said.

"She severely berated me for it, far more than was necessary." Zelenka continued.

"She must have felt quite violated but, that still is quite harsh." Melia said.

"It's what he did next that made her mad. Weir in a fit of rage, ordered the marines on duty to radio Zelenka throughout the night, every 15 minutes. So in response Zelenka told them that why she was doing it was because he accidently caught her and Sheppard having sex. They left him alone and spread the rumour." Miko explained.

"I see. Shame Rodney isn't here, he's a big help with all the annoying parts." Melia sighed.

"Yes wouldn't it be great if Rodney was here." Miko agreed, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yes." Zelenka said, with contempt dripping from his lips.

Grodin just rolled his eyes and wished he was elsewhere.

The Stargate began dialling. Grodin activated the shield.

"We have an unscheduled off world activation!" Groding said.

"Receiving any signals?" Melia asked.

"No Ma'am." Grodin replied.

Weir began to walk out of her office.

"I've got this Doctor Weir go back inside." Melia ordered.

Weir just stood there shocked.

"You should read that email I sent you updating our respective roles as leaders of Atlantis." Melia ordered.

Weir returned to her office a little shaky.

"Receiving Doctor McKay's IDC." Grodin said.

"Lower the shield." Melia ordered.

Rodney walked through along with about half of the villagers and Alterran bringing up the rear. Everyone who had been previously in the control room had returned.

"Put them with Orin and the others." Melia ordered.

The marines on duty led the villagers away.

"How did you rescue so many?" Melia asked, shocked.

Only then did she see Alterran.

"Yes Old Girl I'm home for good this time." Alterran said, while rubbing his hand along one of the walls.

"Lock her up." Alterran ordered, pointing at Teyla.

"Why?" Weir asked.

"She crashed the Jumper and left Rodney for dead." Alterran said.

"But... she said." Weir said.

"You did what to Doctor McKay?" A furious Miko demanded.

"I'm sorry just being in such close proximity to the Wraith. It..." Teyla began.

"Take her to the infirmary, have Doctor Beckett run some scans. Keep her under constant guard." Weir ordered.

Teyla was taken away by some Marines.

"Now Rodney if you wouldn't mind sending the message." Melia requested.

Rodney walked up the stairs and began reviewing what was on the laptop screen.

"Perfect. Obviously you didn't do it Zelenka, who did?" Rodney asked.

Zelenka cursed in Czech under his breath. Miko beamed.

"Oh you did it, sorry what was it... Miko right?" Rodney asked.

"Yes." Miko affirmed.

"I can call you Miko right?" Rodney queried.

"Of course Doctor McKay." Miko beamed.

"Please call me Rodney." Rodney replied.

"As you wish." Miko said, with extreme delight.

"Get that message sent now!" Weir ordered.

"Melia's a far better leader than you and nicer too." Rodney muttered to himself.

_SGC Control Room_

The Stargate dialled up.

"We have unscheduled off-world activation!" Walter said.

Carter sat down at the next terminal.

"Receiving transmission." Walter said.

The Stargate shut down and Carter studied the monitor.

"Who's it from?" Walter asked.

"Atlantis." Carter replied, with surprise.

**I'm sure you're all shocked by the sudden crash of the Rodney/Teyla ship. They both will move on and have new ships, except things won't quite be the same at least for Rodney anyway.**

**Chapter 11 should be up by next week hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Gifts and Curses

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters.

"It's worse than I thought Elizabeth, with Alterran's help I've been able to... able to determine that Teyla... that Teyla... that Teyla has..." Beckett stammered.

"Carson, Teyla has a what?" Weir asked.

Alterran answered, as he walked into her office, "Teyla has some Wraith DNA."

"What?!" Weir exclaimed.

"I think she took down some of her mental blocks partially. We theorised that she has done this sub-consciously. By doing this she somehow was affected by the nearby Wraith." Beckett explained.

"Can she put these mental barriers back up?" Weir asked.

"Thankfully Alterran here has restored them and as long as Teyla returns to her old self, everything should be right as rain." Beckett added, on a cheerful note.

"Is she awake?" Weir asked.

"Aye and she wants to go to the mainland and speak with an old woman I've been treating there, Charin..." Beckett began.

"Denied. If you really think she can help, you bring this Charin here." Weir interrupted.

Beckett nodded and left.

"Is something the matter Alterran?" Weir asked, once Beckett had left.

"Yes, I know that with the incident with Doctor Zelenka and then with Rodney that you've lost some perspective." Alterran stated.

"Lost perspective?" Weir demanded.

"You've become quite harsh and prone to as you humans call it snapping. I think you need to remember why you came here and who you were before that week of hell." Alterran said, before leaving.

Weir sat back in her chair and sighed.

_The Infirmary_

"Major I assure you, it is all very blurry. I myself am unsure what I remember and what order it occurred." Teyla said.

"You crashed the Jumper, broke up with McKay while he was hanging upside down in his chair and then left him there!" Sheppard stated, barely keeping himself from yelling.

"I'm unfamiliar with the term, broke up with." Teyla stated.

"You ended your relationship with him, he's now your former boyfriend or as we call them an ex." Sheppard growled, seething.

Teyla nodded, this just confirmed what she remembered was true.

"Alterran told me how sad and confused McKay was. We're lucky we didn't lose one of the great minds of the twenty-first century. McKay would be dead if it wasn't for Alterran!" Sheppard shouted.

"I assure you Major Sh..." Teyla began.

"Don't give me that crap! I know you remember, you left him hanging there upside down in a nearby Jumper." Sheppard interrupted.

"Yes! Yes I did! I chose to rescue Orin and the others!" Teyla yelled.

"You could've done both and you know it! You left him there on purpose!" Sheppard yelled, before storming out.

In the wake of the storm that was Sheppard, Charin arrived at the infirmary. Luckily she didn't run into Sheppard or see him.

"You wished to see me Teyla." Charin said.

"Yes, did my father ever mention anything about my gift?" Teyla asked.

"Why do you ask Teyla, what troubles you?" Charin asked.

"You already know, don't you?" Teyla replied.

"You know the origins of your powers. I promised your father I wouldn't tell you, but since you already know there's no harm in telling you. Have you ever heard the tale of those who came back?" Charin began.

_The Lab_

"Rodney." Alterran said, as he walked into the lab.

"Yes." Rodney replied.

"Watch this." Alterran said, as he brought up the video of Sheppard yelling at Teyla.

After it finished Rodney said, "One of the great minds of the twenty-first century."

"Go speak to him. Rub it in his face that he said that. Cheer him up." Alterran suggested.  
"Alright." Rodney begrudgingly agreed.

_On one of the piers_

"Hey Sheppard, what's the matter?" Rodney asked, as he sat down next to him.

"Doesn't matter." Sheppard sighed.

"Does it have something to do with one of the great minds of the twenty-first century?" Rodney smugly asked.

"You saw that then. Yeah I did say that, but don't tell anyone and I let my emotions get the better of me." Sheppard glumly admitted.

"As one wise man to another, this is between me and Teyla let us sort it out. If I can forgive then I hope you will too." Rodney rarely complimented.

"You would forgive her, after what she did to you?" Sheppard asked.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet. Lets get back inside before we get anymore, friendly. I prefer it when we argue." Rodney admitted.

"Lets go then 'doctor'." Sheppard agreed.

"I see. Thank you Charin." Teyla said, before walking out.

Charin exited and was helped back to the Jumper by her assigned Marine. Doctor Beckett returned to find Teyla gone.

"This Doctor Beckett, Teyla is gone and so is Charin." Beckett radioed.

"Doctor Beckett, Charin is with me. We're at the Jumper waiting for you." The Marine said, over the radio.

"Did you lock the door behind you?" Beckett asked, over the radio.

"No I left it open, like it was when I got there." The Marine answered, over the radio.

"Find her!" Weir ordered, over the radio.

Meanwhile Alterran was sat at the heart of Atlantis, at the computer core working at a console.

"Yes. I am aware. My assistance is not required. ... They will need to learn to do things without me. ... I know you wish you could help and that you feel hurt at not being allowed to do all you can. ... I'll be done before the Wraith get here, long before." Alterran said, seemingly talking to himself.

_In a corridor in Atlantis_

"Doctor Beckett." Melia called out to him, while running over to him.

"Please love, call me Carson." Beckett replied.

"Is there any word on where she may be, Carson?" Melia asked.

"Aye, there is. We know that she hasn't used the transporter so, she is still somewhere around here." Beckett answered.

_Nearby_

"Teyla got loose!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Damn it, I forgot to lock up after I stormed out." Sheppard cursed.

"Great going genius." Rodney retorted.

"Okay we need to meet up with one of the search teams and get some weapons." Sheppard ordered.

"I have a radio." Rodney smugly said, holding it up.

A shot suddenly rang out and the radio was destroyed. Teyla was stood there armed with a silenced pistol.

"Te... Te... Teyla." Rodney stammered.

"Hello Rodney, we need to talk." Teyla said, with an unusual smile.

_Beckett's team_

"Did you hear that?" Melia asked.

"Hear what love?" Beckett replied.

"Yes I think I heard it too, Doc. Sounded like silenced gun fire." Ford said.

"Which way?" Beckett asked.

Ford shrugged.

"That way." Melia said, pointing in the general direction of the shot.

"Follow me." Ford ordered, as he took the lead.

Voices could be heard just around the next corner.

"Shush." Ford whispered.

"No! I can forgive you Teyla, but we're done. We can be friends and that's all!" Rodney stated.

"But..." Teyla began, waving her gun around.

"You think you can threaten me! No! It's always going to be, no!" Rodney interrupted.

Ford snuck out and shot Teyla in the back with a Wraith stunner.

_Weir's office_

"I can't believe you could be so stupid!" Weir berated.

She took a deep breath.

"But, you've been under a great deal of pressure and stress, so I'll let this one slide." Weir sighed.

"Thank y..." Sheppard began.

"Now get out, I have work to do." Weir ordered.

"I wanted to take Teyla with us to the planet." Sheppard said.

"What?" Weir exclaimed.

"Now hear me out. Melia thinks the Wraith might also have used gene protection, so that only Wraith can use their technology." Sheppard said.

"Fine, but she isn't allowed any weapons. Am I clear?" Weir ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Sheppard said.

_In the core room_

"I'm done. Try using the hologram feature." Alterran said.

A beautiful brunette appeared in front of him, completely naked.

"I suggest you choose some clothes so as to not startle anyone." Alterran added.

Clothes suddenly appeared on her.

"Now I'm glad I left that independent power source behind here. It should last you at least 100 years. When we find a ZPM you can use that." Alterran said.

The woman smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Atlantis." Alterran said.

"And I you, creator." Atlantis said, with a smile.

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I've always thought of Atlantis as a character and that she should have a more physical way of communicating.**

**Chapter 12 should be up by next week hopefully.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- They're Here

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters.

_Flashback_

_"__If what you're saying is true, then chances are it was Teyla who gave away the location of our Alpha site to the Wraith." Bates argued._

_"Look, I admit, in retrospect asking Teyla to connect with the Wraith, it may have been a mistake." Weir admitted._

_"There's more. They do not just want Atlantis. They know about you." Teyla explained._

_"What do you mean?" Weir asked._

_"Sumner. The female Wraith wasn't just feeding on him. She was interrogating him." Sheppard answered._

_"That is why they're all waking up. That is why they are coming here. They know that Atlantis is the only way to get to a new, rich feeding ground." Teyla continued._

_"Earth." Sheppard stated._

Present

_The Briefing Room_

"Not only has Teyla been able to ascertain that the Wraith are more interested in Earth than Atlantis, which is… you know, terrifying; she realised that the hive ships will go right past the only surviving Lagrangian Point satellite." Rodney explained.

"The last of what we assume were dozens of defence satellites destroyed during the Ancients' last stand with the Wraith." Zelenka added.

"Yes, yes, yes. The point is we think we can use it to our advantage." Rodney continued.

"I thought you said it was dead." Sheppard said.

"It is, but we think we've learned enough about how it works to bring it back." Rodney said.

"He means what I was able to determine and if I'm right about what's wrong with it." Melia added.

"Yes, of course, if we're right about what's wrong with it. But if we're right, and it's just out of power, the Wraith have simply been ignoring it." Rodney continued.

"Our preliminary estimates indicate a single naquadah generator would be enough to bring it back online." Zelenka added.

"Why can't we use our generators to get the weapons systems of Atlantis working?" Ford suggested.

"Because those systems were designed to be powered by the zero point module, and the satellite isn't." Zelenka replied.

"And you think it's powerful enough to take out a Wraith hive ship?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, according to the Ancient database, it should be able to take out all three when fully charged. Keep in mind that the Ancient technology is far superior. They only lost the war because they were vastly outnumbered." Rodney answered.

"Well, we're vastly outnumbered." Sheppard stated.

"And outgunned." Bates added.

"But they don't see the satellite as a threat." Zelenka retorted.

"In military parlance, surprise…is an element on our side." Rodney smugly added.

"What do you need?" Weir asked.

"The satellite's fifteen hours away by puddle jumper. I recommend that we put together a small crew. Say, myself, Grodin…and a pilot." Rodney said.

"I'll go." Sheppard said.

"No, Miller can handle it. Major, I need you to keep searching for alternate Alpha sites, just in case this fails." Weir ordered.

"The hive ships will be in range of the satellite in 49 hours. We're going to need every last second of that time." Rodney said.

"And you're not going either Doctor McKay, Doctor Zelenka shall be going." Melia said.

"Why not?" Rodney whined.

"Because you've been through something traumatic recently and Doctor Zelenka in my opinion is more qualified to handle this." Melia answered.

"I concur, let's get on it." Weir ordered.

Everyone started to get up.

"Well, Zelenka… I don't mean to put any undue pressure, but at this moment, that satellite is the only thing standing between the Wraith and Atlantis." Weir stated.

_The Infirmary_

"I am fine." Teyla stated.

"I'm looking for something a little more enthusiastic than fine." Sheppard said.

"I am ready to be put back on active duty." Teyla said, looking to Doctor Beckett.

"She is, Major. I see no further reason she should be kept here under medical supervision. Alterran agreed he is confident that she has to make the connection to the Wraith first." Beckett said.

"Where is he? No one's seen him for days." Sheppard inquired.

Teyla looked a little irritated.

"He came here this morning and helped me out, said he had been doing something important." Beckett answered.

"All right. You're back on active duty." Sheppard said.

After he turned away and began to leave, Teyla let out a sigh of relief.

_The Jumper Bay_

"I think I can handle this alone, Rodney. Is there not something better you could be doing?" Zelenka asked.

"I think I should go." Rodney said.

"Then go." Zelenka replied.

"Really?" Rodney asked.

"Oh you meant on the mission, why?" Zelenka asked.

"I know more about it than you." Rodney stated.

"But you know a lot more about the city than I do." Zelenka retorted.

"Leave him alone." Melia ordered.

"What?" Rodney exclaimed.

"Zelenka is right, you do know more about the city and you both could contribute equally to this mission that is why Zelenka is going." Melia said.

"I see, I'm invaluable everywhere..." Rodney began.

"You know what? Forget about it. I take it back. No." Zelenka interrupted.

"Sorry. Nope. You can't take it back because you've just admitted that I am smarter than you are." Rodney smugly retorted.

"I admitted no such thing!" Zelenka stated.

"Oh, it was hard for you to say but the truth shone through, and you were compelled to speak." Rodney continued.

"You are a miserable little man." Zelenka said.

Melia sighed and said, as she walked off, "Humans."

"Let's not ruin the moment here. Look after the city while I'm gone." Zelenka said.

They shake hands.

"Good luck." Rodney said.

"I'll need it." Zelenka said, as he wheeled some equipment into the back of the Jumper.

"Now, I think they're serving turkey and ham sandwiches at the mess." Rodney said, as he walked off.

Zelenka cursed as he heard that.

_The Lab_

"This simulation I've put together. It shows how the city will be destroyed once we trigger the self-destruct." Rodney said.

A large display showed an animation of the explosions, with the city breaking into large pieces that sink to the ocean floor.

"So glad you felt I needed to see this. I was just thinking how my nightmares need to be more vivid." Weir joked.

"It's not going to be enough." Rodney said.

"What? Why not?" Weir asked.

"They want to get to Earth, if we don't completely destroy Atlantis then they could reverse engineer an intergalactic engine." Rodney explained.

"So focus more of it on the drive." Weir ordered.

"You don't understand. The Ancient database, its ability to back up data is incredibly redundant." Rodney explained.

"So?" Weir wondered.

"If they recover even the smallest part of it..." Rodney began.

"Then we destroy all the data terminals." Weir ordered.

"Impossible." Rodney stated.

"Wipe them all." Weir suggested.

"We could do that. I'm working on it." Rodney said.

"I thought Alterran made us a big bomb which could completely destroy Atlantis." Weir said.

"Turns out it wasn't bomb, don't know what it is. All I know is that it was a huge energy supply." Rodney said.

"I wonder what its purpose is." Weir wondered, out loud.

"We have an unscheduled off-world activation. Major Sheppard is coming in hot." Bates announced, over the radio.

_The Gate Room_

Sheppard, Ford, and Teyla came through, firing into the wormhole. The Stargate shut down, behind them.

"I told you she was a liability, sir. Now, I'm not going to let your personal feelings endanger this facility any longer." Bates said.

"What?" Teyla said.

"Look, I'm not accusing you of doing it intentionally, but the Wraith must be getting information from you." Bates continued.

"Let them explain first." Melia ordered.

"We ran into a… What the hell was that?" Sheppard asked.

"Looked an awful lot like a T-Rex sir." Ford answered.

"Yeah, a T-Rex. Wasn't even a Wraith. So why don't you check those accusations?" Sheppard ordered.

"I take it you don't recommend the planet as an Alpha site, Major?" Weir asked.

"Wouldn't be my first choice. If Zelenka doesn't get the satellite online we're screwed." Sheppard said.

Teyla ran after and caught up to Bates.

"Sergeant Bates." Teyla called after him.

"What is it?" Bates demanded.

"You just accused me of disclosing our position to the Wraith." An angry Teyla stated.

"Yes I did." Bates defiantly stated.

"Clearly you were wrong." Teyla stated.

"That's yet to be determined, ma'am." Bates replied.

"Excuse me?" Teyla said.

"Look, I'm willing to accept that you're not fully in control of what information you give away, but it's still my opinion that you should not be allowed to move freely around this base of operations." Bates continued, undeterred.

"Perhaps you are not aware, Sergeant, but being accused of serving the Wraith is the greatest insult among my people." Teyla stated.

"Oh, I'm aware." Bates replied.

Teyla swung and hit Bates in the face, as Sheppard and Ford arrived.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sheppard demanded.

Ford attempted to grab her but she knocked him out, with a well-placed blow.

"I was simply stating an opinion, Major." Teyla said, as she and Bates circled each other like lions.

"She attacked me." Bates stated.

"And for good reason." Teyla said.

"Yeah, and what reason would that be?" Sheppard asked, steering clear and hoping to resolve this peacefully.

"My guess would be the Wraith." Bates taunted.

Teyla leapt forward through the air going for a second strike, but she was caught in the air somehow held there. Alterran entered with a raised hand. There was clearly a lot of strain on her face from doing this.

"What is going on here?" She demanded.  
"That's what I would like to know." Sheppard agreed.

Melia walked in and smiled.

"Teyla you do know that Sergeant Bates suffers a heart defect and if you had struck him as intended he could have died." Alterran stated.

"How did you..." Bates began.

"It's alright Sergeant." Melia said, as he lowered Teyla so that Sheppard was between her and Bates.

"Alterran you are always purposefully against me." Teyla accused.

"No, but as a being in debt to Rodney I cannot allow you to do anyone else harm. It was what he said to me at the village. 'If only there was some way to make sure she didn't hurt anyone else.'" Alterran said.

"But... but..." Teyla stammered.

"This is one such situation, if I hadn't intervened I would have betrayed the promise I made to him. Atlantis." Alterran said.

Atlantis appeared in front of him.

"Yes creator." Atlantis said.

"Please direct Sergeant Bates to where the stun cuffs are." Alterran asked.

"Of course, please follow me Sergeant Bates." Atlantis said, as she walked out.

Bates followed her out.

"Confine Teyla to a cell for now. I think the Wraith are still affecting her or at least their previous effect hasn't completely warn off." Melia ordered.

Sheppard led Teyla off. Alterran bent over and placed a hand on Ford, healing him.

"What happened?" Ford asked.

"Teyla knocked you out." Melia stated.

Ford walked off, now with nothing but a bruised ego.

"Does she really need stun cuffs?" Melia asked.

"Yes it means if she leaves the set radius she gets a charge of electricity that leaves her at the limits of consciousness." Alterran explained.

"How has your work been progressing?" Melia asked.

"The device I created is a condensed version of the one I originally made for Destiny." Alterran said.

"So it was you who built Destiny." Melia smiled.

"I originally starred construction on it. I wanted to send her out into the universe, so we could learn more about it. The power storage on Destiny is equivalent to three ZPMs, but is very large." Alterran explained.

"How large?" Melia asked.

"The exact measures are 350 metres by 275 metres by 200 metres." Alterran said.

"That is overly large." Melia commented.

"This one equates to about 3 quarters of a ZPM and the task in which it will be used, if necessary would drain it of nearly all its power." Alterran added.

"So now I know what the bomb was for." Melia said.

"I would never blow Atlantis up. There's enough power to escape to the back-up planet." Alterran stated.

_Later In the Briefing Room_

"Someone tell me how this is possible. How can a Wraith get inside the city?" Sheppard asked.

"They didn't gate in." Ford stated.

"The Dart." Rodney said, while clicking his fingers.

"What?" Sheppard exclaimed.

"The Wraith dart that scanned us. It made its way through the city, scanning for data. The second it was done, it self-destructed. The pilot must have beamed down after he finished scanning us. The Dart went on auto-pilot and once all the data was sent it self-destructed, making us think the danger was gone." Rodney explained.

"You could shorten your explanations, McKay." Sheppard said.

"We have a Wraith intruder in the city that we have to track down. Dismissed." Weir ordered.

"I have an idea." Rodney said.

_The Defence Satellite_

"We're in position." Miller said, over the radio.

Zelenka is in the rear compartment in the space suit.

"Okay, Miller. I want you to vent the atmosphere and disengage the artificial gravity in the rear compartment." Zelenka ordered.

Zelenka started to float.

"Open the rear hatch." Zelenka further ordered.

Zelenka moved across the open space toward the satellite. He grabbed onto the structure.

"I made it." Zelenka informed them.

"Good." Grodin said.

"Let's get to work." Zelenka said.

_The Control Room_

"Alrighty then, I've found him. This is not good, from what I can tell there are some base personnel, very close by." Rodney said.

"It works very much like a life sign detector except it can differentiate between species." Beckett explained.

"Forget the speeches, can you track him in real time?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. Go." Rodney snapped.

"Ford, we need two teams. Let's go get him." Sheppard ordered.

"Yes sir." Ford agreed.

_The Defence Satellite_

"This is bad. Very bad. I'm not sure I can fix this." Zelenka said.

"You can fix it. Just think what Rodney will say if you fail. You'll never live it down. You can do this." Grodin said.

"The main power conduit's been severed. There may be some way for me to reroute it so it's going through secondary conduits sort of like…a quadruple bypass." Zelenka said.

"I should be able to help you identify potential secondary conduits from here." Grodin said.

"We're only going to have time to try this once so, we have to hurry." Zelenka said.

_Atlantis_

"He is still inside." Atlantis said, suddenly appearing in front of Major Sheppard.

"You really need to learn how to knock." Sheppard joked.

"I suggest you shoot the door and drive him to the others who will ambush him." Atlantis suggested, before disappearing.

"Okay here's what we're going to do, you two on either side of the door with stunners. We'll lob a flash-bang in, when he comes out you get him." Sheppard ordered.

When they were in position, one of them opened the door and Sheppard lobbed a flash-bang through the door. They all covered their ears and shut their eyes. A few seconds after it went off a Wraith staggered out and started shooting randomly hitting Sheppard before the two marines by the door took him down.

_The Defence Satellite_

"That should do it." Zelenka said.

"Power's getting through." Grodin replied.

"I'm going to head back to the Jumper, then we'll pick you up." Zelenka said.

The Jumper docked with the satellite.

"Oh dear." Grodin said, over the radio.

"What?" Miller asked, over the radio.

"When we rerouted power from the buffer to the weapon, it looks like we inadvertently routed power away from the docking station and the air lock. That's going to be a problem." Grodin said, over the radio.

"Yes, I'll have to reroute power back." Zelenka said, over the radio.

"There isn't time, go." Grodin ordered, over the radio.

"No..." Zelenka began, over the radio.

"Look, get to a safe distance and then come get me once the satellite has taken care of the Wraith ships." Grodin interrupted, over the radio.

"Okay, we'll get to a safe distance and cloak. Once the hive ships are taken care of, we'll come back for you." Zelenka said, over the radio.

The Wraith fleet dropped out of hyperspace near the satellite.

"If you're not already powered up, now would be a good time." Zelenka suggested, over the radio.

"Powering up, we should be weapons hot in 60 seconds." Peter replied, over the radio.

"Doctor Weir, it's Zelenka. The satellite is armed and ready. It should fire within the next minute or so." Zelenka said, over the radio.

"Good luck." Weir replied, over the radio.

_The Brig_

Sheppard woke up and groaned.

"Sir, I put him the cell where Teyla was. She's out, but still in stun cuffs." Ford explained.

"We need to know what he was doing here, if he sent any messages." Sheppard said.

_The Defence Satellite_

"Switching over from manual to automatic firing mode, stand by." Grodin said, over the radio.

The satellite fired, slicing one of the Wraith Hive ships in half.

"Yes!" Miller yelled.

"We have a kill." Zelenka said, over the radio.

"We copy that Doctor Zelenka." Weir replied, over the radio.

The remaining part of the Wraith Fleet began to head toward the satellite.

"We have a problem." Grodin informed them, over the radio.

"What's the problem?" Zelenka asked, over the radio.

"It looks like the circuit we rerouted has overloaded. The weapon can't fire again. I'm trying to find another pathway." Grodin answered, over the radio.

"We're coming back to pick you up." Miller said, over the radio.

"Stay exactly where you are! There's no time. Just get the hell out of here! …I'm sorry." Grodin said, over the radio.

The Wraith Hive ships opened fire on the defence satellite destroying it in moments.

_Atlantis- The Brig_

"Maybe I can try and connect with him." Teyla suggested.

"I don't think so." Sheppard replied.

"We need to know if the Alpha Site has been compromised. I'm in stun cuffs, you can just stun me." Teyla added.

"Okay. See what you can do." Sheppard begrudgingly agreed.

Teyla faced the cage and goes into a trance. She opened her eyes and stared at the Wraith.

"What are you doing, human? You're trying to get inside my mind. Allow me." The Wraith snarled.

The Wraith stared at Teyla. After a moment, she gasped, grabbed her head and fell to the floor.

"Teyla, stop it! Break it off!" Sheppard ordered.

Sheppard opened the cell while pulling out his pistol and he fired at the Wraith. The connection is broken.

"Are you okay?" Ford asked Teyla.

Teyla nodded weakly.

"My wounds will heal." The Wraith gloated.

"Yeah but for how long?" Sheppard said.

Sheppard shot the Wraith four more times.

"I need to know what you've done to this city." Sheppard demanded.

Sheppard fired two more times. The Wraith screamed in agony. Sheppard reloaded his pistol.

"Listen… I have no problem with killing you whatsoever." Sheppard informed the Wraith.

"I'm not screwing around! Did you sabotage this base or not?" Sheppard continued.

He fired on the Wraith again.

"Those who feed upon you will know what you've done to me." The Wraith snarled.

"Yeah. We'll see." Sheppard said.

"Sir I think maybe we've gone a bit too far." Ford said.

"I don't think we've gone far enough." Sheppard replied.

_The Jumper_

"We have lost the satellite." Zelenka sadly said, over the radio.

"Did you manage to take out any more ships?" Weir asked, over the radio.

"Negative. Peter Grodin was aboard the satellite when it was destroyed. The other 2 hive ships aren't coming any closer. It looks like they're rethinking their plans. At the very least…he has bought us some time." Zelenka continued, over the radio.

"You can't do any more out there, Zelenka. Return to Atlantis." Weir ordered, over the radio.

_Atlantis- The Brig_

Weir said, over the city-wide, "May I have your attention, please? This is Doctor Weir. Our plan to stop the Wraith armada has failed. They will make it to Atlantis. Therefore, we must begin our evacuation plans. I wish I could tell you all that this is a fight that we will win, but I can't do that."

Sheppard stopped and listened. The Wraith hissed in laughter.

"I wish I could tell you that we will find a safe harbour when we leave here. I can't promise you that, either. I can tell you this… Up to now, you all have accomplished extraordinary things, and I believe that even in the face of an uncertain future, as long as we stay together, we have a chance to continue to do so. Now, we all have our evacuation duties, so thank you and I'll see you on the other side." Weir continued.

"I will tell you this… No matter where you flee, we will find you, just as surely as we will find Earth. And when we do…we will feast." The Wraith hissed at Sheppard.

Sheppard shot and killed the Wraith.

_Atlantis- The Control Room_

"Rodney is it ready?" Weir asked.

"Yes." Rodney confirmed.

"Put the virus program on standby." Weir ordered.

"Belay that order." Melia ordered.

"What are you doing?" Weir demanded.

"We already have a plan in place." Melia replied.

"Why wasn't I notified?" Weir asked, trying to keep calm.

"I only just finished the final piece necessary for the plan to work." Alterran said.

"Atlantis will leave Lantia and will head to the back-up planet. We have more than enough power to reach there but in order to make sure we do Alterran will lift Atlantis up with his mind saving some power for back-up." Melia explained.

"Is that even possible?" Rodney exclaimed.

"Yes I would like you to prove it." Weir said.

"I'll lift it up a little. I need to conserve my strength for when I actually do it, but in case this doesn't work continue with the evacuations." Alterran said.

Alterran walked down to the centre of the gate-room and they all watched. He reached out with both arms in opposite directions; they felt the city shake as it slowly began lifting off the ocean's surface. They could see Alterran straining. The city suddenly dropped back down and Alterran fell forward, unconscious. Atlantis suddenly appeared in the control room.

"I am detecting a foreign body within his skull." Atlantis informed them.

"What?" Melia exclaimed.

**Cliff-hangers- I hate them too but, I thought this was the best way to do it. **

**Chapter 13 should be up by next week hopefully.**

_Sneak peek_

"You're telling me, that he has somehow being suppressing this creature... all this time and with his sudden weakness it struck?" Melia asked, horrified.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Second Siege

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters.

In response to CDoctor's review: Melia doesn't have telekinesis, so she couldn't have stopped Teyla from attacking Bates by catching her in the air. Melia's powers are precognition and telepathy, she is a dual skill. When she does healing or any other actions she is using technology.

Weir, Rodney, Sheppard and Teyla are stood in the control room waiting for Ford. Ford arrived geared up, holding a machine gun.

"The last group is assembled and ready for evac." Ford informed Weir.

"All right, then. Let's get this done. Dial the gate up Gro..." Weir began.

There was a brief sad silence.

"Sorry... err... Rodney dial up the gate." Weir ordered.

Rodney didn't respond he just dialled up the Stargate. The final group assembled at the Stargate and began to depart through it. They all watched as the final group left through the Stargate and stood staring even after the Stargate shut down. Melia walked into the control room and saw them all staring at something.

She asked, as she walked over to see what they were staring at, "What are you looking at?"

When she finally had a clear view she realised that they weren't looking at anything. Chevrons started lighting up on the Stargate and they all snapped out of it.

"We've got an incoming wormhole." Rodney stated.

The wormhole formed.

"We're receiving an IDC." Rodney informed them.

"Who is it?" Sheppard asked.

"Stargate Command." Rodney said, amazed.

"Who's 'Stargate Command'?" Melia asked.

"Earth." Rodney said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?" Weir asked.

"Positive!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Lower the shields." Weir ordered.

Rodney obeyed eagerly.

Colonel Everett and other personnel started coming through the Stargate, as well as boxes of supplies. Rodney and the others rushed down to meet them, bar Melia.

"Doctor Weir." Everett said.

"Yes." Weir replied, a little too quickly.

"Colonel Dillon Everett, United States Marine Corps." Everett informed them.

"You should know..." Weir began.

"General O'Neill sends his compliments on a job well done under extraordinary circumstances. You are relieved." Everett interrupted.

"Sir, we just finished evacuating." Sheppard informed Everett.

"Without a fight." Everett retorted.

"Yes sir but we have a plan." Sheppard replied.

"On my order." Weir added.

"That evacuation order is rescinded." Everett replied.

"Yes sir but as Doctor Weir was trying to tell you..." Sheppard began.

"I am going to need to shut up and listen." Everett interrupted.

"Hold on a second, Colonel. I don't think you fully grasp our situation." Weir tried to explain.

"You have three Wraith hive ships bearing down on your position and precious little to defend yourselves with. That about sum it up?" Everett cockily replied.

"You got our message." Rodney stated.

"We got your message." Everett repeated for good measure.

"It's down to two hive ships. We managed to destroy one." Weir corrected.

"Good for you. That should make my job a little easier." Everett replied, a little too brightly.

"What exactly is your job, sir?" Sheppard asked.

"I should think that would be obvious to you by now, Major. We are going to defend Atlantis at all costs." Everett answered, like a true man of the military.

Everett began to walk up the stairs.

"Colonel..." Weir began.

"Signed by General O'Neill." Everett interrupted, handing her a piece of paper.

"Colonel, it's not that we don't appreciate the thought, but if you had read the report on the armada headed this way, you'd know that there's not much we can do about it." Sheppard said.

Everett paused part way up the stairs and turned to face them.

"Oh, I read your report cover to cover, Major." Everett replied, keeping up the bright expression on his face but starting to grow irritated on the inside.

"They must have found a ZPM. That's the only way they could have dialled in from Earth." Rodney stated.

"It was discovered in Egypt by a group of archaeologists. The damn thing has been under our noses the whole time." Everett explained.

"Fantastic. Wait a minute. How could you possibly bring the ZPM back here? You need it to maintain the wormhole." Rodney wondered.

"As we speak, it is being transported up to the Daedalus, our new battle-cruiser." Everett proudly continued explaining.

"Sister ship of the Prometheus I didn't even know it was finished." Rodney said, in wonder.

"With the ZPM boosting her engines, she should be here inside of four days. That is how long we have to hold this base. Major Sheppard dial the Pegasus Alpha Site, recall all military personnel. As well, any civilians who would like to return and help take part in damage control are welcome to do so. And when you're done with that, please join me and my officers in the conference room. We'll discuss our tactical position." Everett explained and ordered.

"Colonel Everett? Fine, you're in charge, but I should be at that briefing." Weir suggested.

"When it comes down to any other aspect of Atlantis, I will be happy to include you. We're talking about our tactical position." Everett replied.

"I understand that." Weir sighed in defeat.

"Good." Everett said, he turned and began to continue up the stairs but found Melia was blocking his path.

Weir hoped this wouldn't cause any trouble.

"And who might you be?" Everett asked.

"I am Melia, leader of the Atlantean Council and your superior here." Melia informed him.

"I see." Everett said.

Everett turned around to face Weir again.

"What is going on? None of this was in the reports." Everett asked.

"I thought it was obvious. They're in charge here. You can only take control of my seat on the council, I make suggestions and they decide what to do." Weir informed him smugly.

"I see." Everett said, turning to face Melia. "Please summon the council, I wish to discuss tactics."

"I will. Doctor Weir, he can't take your seat without our expressed permission. Please come." Melia replied.

_The Briefing Room_

Alterran unfortunately wasn't there, he was still in the infirmary with Doctor Beckett. The council was assembled.

"Where is Alterran?" Everett asked.

"He is currently indisposed so I'll be making the decisions around here for now." Melia answered.

"This schematic is based on the information we got in your message. Can I assume it's accurate?" Everett asked, beginning the briefing.

"Yes, Sir." Ford replied.

"Are they all on the council?" Everett asked, clearly curious.

"No just myself, Alterran, Rodney, Carson, Doctor Weir and Major Sheppard. Now can we get down to business." Melia responded.

"Captain, deploy plan alpha-two." Everett ordered.

"Yes, Sir. Sergeant, alpha-two." Radner answered.

"If you don't mind my asking, Colonel, deploy what exactly?" Ford asked.

"We brought along a few rail guns. They were originally slated for Prometheus to replace their current close-in armament on her next refit. They will deliver an impact velocity of Mach 5 at 250 miles. A standard magazine will hold 10,000 rounds. Of course if that is okay with you." Everett said, with a charming smile.

"It is." Melia replied.

"Whoa." Ford said, mouth wide open.

"Did you contact the Alpha Site?" Everett asked.

"Yes, they're assembling everyone as we speak." Sheppard replied.

"Six Naquadah-enhanced nuclear warheads, twelve hundred megatons apiece. They emit almost zero EM and are otherwise invisible to radar. Once deployed, they will detonate by proximity fuse." Everett continued the briefing.

"Space mines?" Ford asked.

"That's right. We'll use jumpers in stealth mode to place them in a pattern between the armada and Atlantis. Major, we were hoping you could help us with that." Radner explained.

"Yes, but I recommend keeping a couple in reserve." Sheppard said.

"Negative. We're only going to get one shot at this." Everett replied.

"Well, you have to consider the possibility..." Sheppard began.

"Four of my men are pilots. Beckett is giving them the gene inoculation right now. Assuming it takes, you will familiarize them with the jumpers, and they will become our fighter screen." Everett interrupted.

"Along with me, of course." Sheppard added.

"I have another job for you. I understand that this base is equipped with a chair weapons platform, like the one we found in Antarctica." Everett asked.

"Yes, but we have no way of powering it." Weir replied.

"We do now. We brought a Mark II Naquadah generator." Everett replied.

"We found a way to increase the power output by six hundred percent. It won't last nearly as long, but it should power the chair for as long as we need it to." Radner explained.

"This is beginning to sound like a plan." Sheppard said, clearly enthusiastic.

"I'm glad you approve." Everett sarcastically replied.

"This is still a long shot." Weir stated.

"We know this is a long shot, but like I said, all we have to do is hold out until the Daedalus gets here, then we can use the ZPM to power the city shield." Everett finished.

"I agree, now in case this doesn't work we are going to implement our plan. Which is to use the power source Alterran made and fly Atlantis to the back-up planet. There is a chance this will not work so, that is why all non-essential systems have already been shut off. All the systems on now are being run by your generators and will continue to, we have run an isolation program to achieve this." Melia explained her plan to Everett.

"That sounds like something we should just do now." Everett replied.

"There is a 45 percent chance of failure so when we start doing this. Begin evacuating to the Alpha site." Melia ordered.

"So you were about to do it when I arrived." Everett queried.

"Yes, but now it appears we won't have to, at least not yet." Melia said.

"But what if the Wraith open fire?" Rander asked.

"We'll be using a modified hyper-space window, which will incinerate any Wraith vessels pulled in with us. We'll open it in this atmosphere and appear in the atmosphere of the back-up planet which is a risky manoeuvre. The shield will only be able to withstand constant fire from one of the hives." Melia informed them.

"So we have to take out one of the hive ships?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Meeting adjourned. Let's get this done." Melia said.

_The Infirmary_

"Any news Carson?" Melia asked.

"Well if I hadn't been rudely interrupted, I would've been a lot further along. From what I can tell, the parasite has been supressed somehow for a long time but has still been growing. With him lifting Atlantis the strain would have been terrible and probably weakened him, enough so that this parasite could strike." Beckett explained.

"You're telling me, that he has somehow being suppressing this creature but, that it's being growing all this time and with his sudden weakness it struck?" Melia asked, horrified.

"Yes and as far as I can tell, it will win unless we can do something." Beckett added.

"Win?" Melia queried.

"It will most likely kill him." Beckett stated.

"What can we do?" Melia asked.

"At the moment not much, but I'm working on a solution at the moment. I'll radio you as soon as I have something." Beckett informed Melia.

"Thank you Carson." Melia said, as she left.

Beckett let out a sigh as she left.

_The Training Room_

Teyla sparred with a male Athosian, each of them holding a knife and stick. Everett and some of his men watched from the doorway.

"You must be Teyla." An impressed Everett stated.

They stop sparring, and she touched foreheads with the man.

"And you are Colonel Everett." Teyla stated in reply.

"Major Sheppard spoke very highly of you in his report. Of course, a more recent report has me a little concerned." Everett said, getting down to business.

"You think I may once again fall under the influence of the Wraith?" Teyla asked.

"Major Sheppard assures me that won't happen, but I do need you to stay out of the way." Everett ordered.

"Do you not need every able body to help defend Atlantis?" Teyla angrily retorted.

"I think we can handle it." Everett bluntly ended the conversation.

_The Chair Room_

"She's not even trying." Rodney whined.

"I am I just need a few more..." Miko began.

"Let me do it." Melia interrupted.

They all looked at her shocked.

"I'm an Ancient so obviously my ATA gene will be by far the strongest." Melia stated.

Miko hopped out of the chair and began looking over Rodney's shoulder, a little too close for his liking. Melia sat down in the chair and powered it up instantly.

"Good. Good. Good. And. Oh no." Rodney said.

Melia powered down the chair and got out of it.

"What is it?" Melia asked.

"We're down to only a few dozen drones." Rodney said.

_The Control Room_

Rodney and Melia walked in and headed over to Doctor Weir.

"I hear the power up was a success, no small thanks to Melia here." Everett said.

"Not so much." Rodney sighed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Weir asked.

"We're down to just a few dozen drones." Rodney stated.

"And you're just finding this out now?" Everett demanded.

"There was no way of determining that until the chair was initialized, and that was only possible once the Mark II was tied in." Rodney defended.

"The chair in Antarctica controlled thousands of the damn things." Everett countered.

"Yes. I know. They were probably used defending Atlantis the first time the Wraith attacked the Ancients." Rodney defended and won.

"Even a few dozen will help us keep them at bay for a while." Weir said.

An alarm started blaring.

"What is it?" Weir asked.

"We have incoming. I don't know where they came from. They just appeared all of a sudden." Chuck replied.

Sheppard rushed in.

"What's going on?" Sheppard demanded.

"Over hundred asteroids, by the look of it, are heading for the city." Melia answered.

"Can they do much damage?" Everett asked.

"Maybe. Even if most of them burn off in the atmosphere, but…that's not why they're doing it." Rodney said.

"They're headed toward the mines." Everett said.

"Well, can they be deactivated?" Sheppard asked.

"No." Everett simply replied.

The display showed the asteroids as they approached the mines. All of the mines exploded in seconds.

"Well…that's that. Your mines make one hell of a bang, Colonel. I'm sure the Wraiths' ears are ringing." Rodney joked.

"What's the status of the hive ships?" Weir asked.

"There's no way of knowing. The mine detonations will have blocked the sensors." Melia informed.

"How long till they're back up?" Everett asked.

"There's a lot of residual radiation." Chuck stated.

"It'll keep us blind for hours." Rodney added.

"Yeah, well, they're still out there, and we just lost our primary line of defence." Sheppard sighed.

"No I kept some in reserve." Melia said.

"You did what?!" Everett demanded.  
"Are you questioning me?!" Melia counter-demanded.

"Sorry Ma'am." Everett replied quickly.

"Don't make me do it twice." Melia added.

"How many did you keep in reserve?" Rodney asked.

"4, I made some more with Atlantis' help so we now have 10. Major inform the other pilots I want 8 in place now." Melia ordered.

Sheppard looked at her shocked.

"We are at war, Major. I suggest you hurry, we may not have a lot of time." Melia added.

Sheppard ran off to do as ordered.

"Why keep two in reserve?" Weir asked.

"For when the Hives arrive we'll need the remaining two for them." Melia stated.

_The Infirmary_

Melia was sat by Alterran's bed and she held his hand in hers. Beckett walked in.

"There you are. I've been trying to radio you." Beckett said.

"What is it Carson?" Melia asked.

"His time is limited and there is only one solution I can think of but, it will cause him brain damage possibly severe brain damage but if we wait any longer there will be no hope for him." Beckett explained.

"Do it Carson." Melia ordered, then she composed herself and left.

Beckett radioed for help with the surgery.

_The Control Room- That Night (After Everett confronted Sheppard about killing Colonel Sumner)_

"What's happening?" Everett asked.

"Multiple signals, sir, closing fast. Melia was right about the nukes blocking our sensors. We couldn't see them until they were right on top of us." Chuck answered.

"Are my gunners in position?" Everett asked.

"Yes sir." Chuck confirmed.

"How about our damage control parties?" Everett checked.

"They're all in position." Weir answered.

"All right, darken the city." Everett ordered.

"Except for the surgery room where Doctor Beckett will be performing surgery, leave minimal lighting or at least emergency lighting." Melia corrected.

"Is that wise?" Weir asked.

"He'll need to see to perform the surgery and it shouldn't draw too much attention, the Wraith will be focused on taking the tower." Melia explained.

Chuck used the controls to do as he was commanded.

"Remember, short steady bursts. Here they come!" Radner said, over the radio.

The first wave of Darts began their attack on Atlantis.

_The Chair Room_

Sheppard rushed in.

"McKay, fire it up!" Sheppard ordered.

"It'll take a minute." Rodney stated.

"We don't have a minute." Sheppard informed him.

Soon as Rodney connected it in, the chair fired up.

"Looks like I had some help." Rodney stated, as Sheppard activated the chair and began to fire drones.

_The Control Room_

"Sir, it looks like some of them are starting to make kamikaze runs." Radner reported, over the radio.

There are nearby explosions.

"What happened?" Weir asked.

"We lost primary systems." Chuck answered.

Weir, Everett and Melia step out onto the balcony. They see the battle raging before them, weapons fire lit up the sky. At one rail gun position, a Dart flew over and swept up all of the personnel in a culling beam.

"One of our gun positions is dark. Ferrell, why aren't you firing? Ferrell report." Everett said, over the radio.

"Colonel, this is Lieutenant Ford. I'm near Ferrell's position. I'm on it!" Ford informed, over the radio.

Ford ran up a flight of stairs and jumped on the rail gun and began firing. Drones are chasing Darts around the city. One Dart explodes close to the balcony and Everett shielded Weir from the blast while everyone except Melia ducked for cover. Sheppard took out the final Dart with a drone.

"That's the last Dart." Sheppard said, over the radio.

"The attack is over for now." Melia stated.

Smoke can been seen rising from damaged sections of the city.

"The pilots didn't get chance to place the mines but they're doing it as speak." Everett said.

"Power is out in sections of the city. The long-range scanners and the internal sensors are down, but we're working on it." Rodney informed them.

"I want to know the status of those hive ships ASAP." Everett demanded.

Melia just sighed at Everett.

"They're coming. That's their status. Tomorrow, the day after, the day after that—eventually, they'll get here. Whether we're here to greet them or not is another matter." Rodney retorted.

"Rodney." Weir reprimanded.

"Look, the chair is out of drones. How do you expect to handle the next wave?" Rodney asked.

"The mines should thin the next wave but there's still the Hive ships we've got to worry about." Melia said.

"We have to target the Hive ships." Sheppard agreed.

"With what? We can't fire those two spare nukes." Everett said.

"We fly the Puddle Jumper in stealth mode right down their throats." Sheppard answered.

"Are you volunteering for a suicide mission?" Everett asked.

"It won't be a suicide mission if McKay and Zelenka can figure out a way to remote control the Jumpers." Sheppard explained.

Rodney and Zelenka are not pleased at this statement.

"Can you do it?" Everett wondered.

"I knew this was going to happen." Rodney stated.

"Is that a fact?" Everett asked.

"Yes, it's a fact. Look, you show up here with your guns and your brush cuts, but when it comes to actually saving the city you turn to the scientists… And every time, what you ask is impossible." Rodney countered.

"When was the last time you slept, Doctor?" Everett countered back.

"Silence! I will not hear you reduced to squabbling children." Melia ordered.

"Well..." Everett began, sick of being ordered around by Melia.

"Shut up. I have an idea." Rodney interrupted, much to Everett's distaste.

"The chair." Zelenka said.

"Of course the chair, the problem is tying it to the Jumper's systems." Rodney began.

"Without overloading the generators." Zelenka finished.

"Possibly using the drones on the Jumpers themselves as a means of propulsion..." Rodney began.

"While increasing the inertial dampening to maximum." Zelenka finished.

"It won't be very manoeuvrable, but possibly, possibly…" Rodney marvelled.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Everett asked.

"No it's a 'possibly'." Rodney replied.

"It will have to do." Everett sighed.

"I will assist you Rodney." Melia informed them.

"Let me past! I need to talk to Doctor Weir!" Teyla yelled from the Gate Room.

Weir goes to the railing.

"Teyla? What's the matter?" Weir asked.

"The Wraith ... they are in Atlantis." Teyla stated.

_Later_

As the Alterran's surgery was underway and the crucial stage was up, Sheppard flew a cloaked Jumper with a nuke on-board toward one of the Hive ships, passing Darts on his way. Down on Atlantis they watched in horror as they saw one of the Hive ships blip out of existence on the sensors.

**I was going to do all of this fight in one but, decided to break it up.**

**Chapter 14 should be up by next week hopefully.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Deaths and Eulogies

**Disclaimer: **I do not Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters (I wish I did).

I only own 'my' characters.

Sheppard flew the Jumper toward one of the Hive ships, making sure to avoid the Darts which he passed on his way there. Sheppard had never felt so sure of anything in his life, he had to do this. He noticed just to the side one of the space mines had malfunctioned and was just floating in space. Neither the Hive ships nor any of the Darts appeared to notice it either. Sheppard approached the Dart bay.

"Major Sheppard, de-cloak your jumper immediately." Caldwell ordered, over the radio.

"What? Who the hell is this?" A confused Sheppard asked, over the radio.

"Authentication Alpha-Charlie-One. De-cloak now." Caldwell replied, over the radio.

_The Control Room_

"Target has been neutralised." Chuck said.

"He did it." Weir stated.

"Yeah. He did." Rodney sadly agreed.

"Doctor Weir, I'm picking up another ship." Chuck said.

"Another Hive ship?" Melia asked.

"Negative. I'm reading I.F.F." Chuck answered.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard." Sheppard informed them, over the radio.

"John?" Weir asked in disbelief, over the radio.

"What other Sheppards do you know?" Sheppard joked, over the radio.

"No, it can't be. We saw the hive ship go up." Rodney stated.

"I assure you Doctor McKay, that Major Sheppard is alive and well." Caldwell interrupted, over the radio.

"Who is this?" Weir asked, over the radio.

"Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the Daedalus. We are ready to assist you." Caldwell answered, over the radio.

"Oh, thank you." Rodney sighed in relief.

"We were monitoring your transmissions as soon as we came out of hyperspace, but we couldn't beam him in until he de-cloaked his jumper." Caldwell explained, before anyone asked, over the radio.

"Beam down the ZPM." Melia ordered, over the radio.

"Who is this?" Caldwell asked, over the radio.

"Melia, leader of the Atlantis Council." Melia replied, over the radio.

"It means she's in charge down here." Weir added, over the radio.

"Right away." Caldwell said, over the radio.

Two Marines beamed into the gate room.

"Your ZPM." One stated.

"Get on with it, Rodney." Melia ordered.

"We'll leave the other Hive ship to you, Colonel." Weir said, over the radio.

_The Daedulus- Bridge_

"Okay, now we're oh for two. How many of these things have you got?" Sheppard asked.

"Only one needs to get through." Caldwell stated.

"Look one of the space mines malfunctioned and is still floating out there. Very close to the Cruisers and Hive ships. Now if we can detonate it, we should be able to cause some damage and create an opening so we can get a missile through from here." Sheppard said.

"Good idea Major. Target rail-guns for that space mine." Caldwell ordered.

"But where is it sir?" asked.

"It should be right in the middle of the Cruisers, about there." Sheppard pointed out.

"Scanning. Picking up minor readings. Locking on. Firing." said.

The mine exploded destroying the nearest Cruiser and damaging the remaining Hive ship and the other Cruiser. The missiles shot from the Daedulus, one managed to make it through and the resulting explosions caused the Hive ship to explode. The remaining Cruiser turned and fled into hyperspace.

"There's still a lot of darts out there." Sheppard stated.

"All right, let's clean this up." Caldwell ordered.

"Sir, the Wraith fighters are regrouping." said.

"All rail gun positions stand by for defensive fire." Caldwell ordered.

"We're not the target." Sheppard observed.

"Major Sheppard is right, Sir. The formation is headed toward Atlantis." agreed.

"Elizabeth, you've got a problem." Sheppard said, over the radio.

_The Control Room_

"Yeah we can see that Major." Weir replied, over the radio.

"We're moving to intercept but I don't think we can get there in time." Sheppard said, over the radio.

"Not a chance. They're coming in too fast." Chuck added.

"Oh, my God. Their approach is ballistic." Zelenka stated, horrified.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Weir asked.

Melia rolled her eyes, another trait she had picked up from the Humans.

"Their impact velocities will be in excess of 10,000 kilometres per hour. No part of the city can withstand that." Zelenka said.

"We have fifty seconds at the most." Melia added.

"Rodney, we need the shield up in forty-five seconds or we're dead." Weir anxiously said, over the radio.

"What are you kidding me?!" Rodney exclaimed, over the radio.

"No." Weir replied, as she walked out onto the balcony with Melia.

"Because I can't help but think you're just trying to determine the point at which I completely snap." Rodney snapped, over the radio.

"Rodney! We're all counting on." Melia said, over the radio.

_The ZPM Room_

Rodney placed the ZPM in its holder, it lit up and Rodney ran to a console as Teyla watched on from the entrance.

"That should do it. Fire it up." Rodney said, over the radio.

"That didn't do it." Weir replied after a moment, over the radio.

"What?!" Rodney exclaimed, over the radio.

"It is not working." Teyla said.

"I know what she said." Rodney retorted.

"Twenty-five seconds." Weir informed, over the radio.

"Okay. Snap! That's it! You all happy now?" Rodney yelled, over the radio.

"Rodney!" Weir snapped, over the radio.

Rodney pushed down on the ZPM and it began to descend.

When it was fully in place Rodney said, over the radio, "Okay. Try it now. Last time it descended automatically."

"Yes." A relieved Zelenka sighed.

_The Infirmary_

Beckett was in the final stage of Alterran's surgery and everything was going perfect.

"Doctor Beckett come look." One of his assistants said, accidentally hitting into him.

"No!" Beckett exclaimed.

The assistant looked on in horror at what they had accidently caused. The monitors began bleeping sporadically before letting out a continuous bleep.

"Oh my god." The assistant spluttered, staggering back and falling over.

Beckett took off his gloves, knowing that there was nothing any of them could do to save Alterran and he walked over to the assistant. He drew her into a comforting hug.

"It's not your fault I was supposed to have finished the surgery half an hour ago." Beckett sighed.

The assistant whimpered. They both looked out of the door at the Darts crashing into the shields.

"If only you could've seen this Alterran my friend. Seen what Atlantis has become, you would be proud." Beckett whispered.

_Unknown Place_

"Our family has a secret, we know things that the others can't even begin to conceive. If we told them all we knew, they would look at us like we were mad. Cast us out, that is why we keep all we know a secret. We have the will and determination to guide our people to a brighter, better future. You can't even begin to imagine what we are capable of, one day you may. I am giving you this chance, this help, don't waste it." A strange male voice whispered, in the cold wind.

Floating there in the cold and the dark, he reached out for the ever fading, ever distant light. He managed to grab it and pulled with all his might, as well as the might he had just been given.

_The Control Room_

"Elizabeth…I repeat…this is Sheppard. What is your status?" Sheppard asked, over the radio.

"The explosions must have disrupted the radio signals." Zelenka said.

"We're still here. That's our status." Weir said, over the radio.

"Don't scare me like that." Sheppard sighed in relief, over the radio.

"What of the Wraith are they all destroyed?" Melia asked, over the radio.

"One of the Cruisers got away." Caldwell answered, over the radio.

"Put me on city-wide and tie in the Daedulus as well." Melia ordered.

"Of course." Zelenka replied, he nodded when he was done.

"This is Melia, we have won this battle and the Wraith have withdrawn. None of this would have been possible without your bravery and courage in the face of such threat. A job well done everyone." Melia said, over the city-wide.

"We could use some help with the Wraith in the city." Weir said, over the radio.

"I'll send some people to help with that. Daedalus out." Caldwell replied, over the radio.

"Rodney, you can take the rest of the day off." Weir kindly said, over the radio.

"It is good to see you returning to your old self." Melia said, with a smile.

_The ZPM Room_

"Oh… I'm going to curl up in bed with the largest sandwich I can find." Rodney sighed, laying on the floor.

"Shall I just explain to the rest of the Wraith left on the base that you are unavailable to fight?" Teyla snarkily said, leaning over him.

"Right." Rodney said.

Teyla helped him to his feet.

"I forgive you Teyla." Rodney said, as they headed for the exit.

Teyla smiled with a hint of sadness. Rodney checked for his pistol and realised he didn't have it anymore.

_The Infirmary_

"Doctor Beckett I almost forgot. How did the surgery go?" Melia asked, over the radio.

"Erm... erm..." Beckett stammered, over the radio.

"Is something wrong Doctor Beckett? Oh right you asked me to call you Carson, sorry." Melia said, over the radio.

"Doctor B...B...Becket...t...t...t." The assistant stammered, pointing behind him.

Beckett turned and saw Alterran sitting up, rubbing his head.

"Alterran. How are you buddy?" Beckett asked.

"I had the strangest dream. I was dead and slipping from the realm of the living but... but... I managed to grab the light and come back." Alterran said.

"Yes Melia, he's fine, still a little delirious but alive." Beckett informed, over the radio.

"I'm on my way." Melia replied, over the radio.

"You are to tell no one he died." Beckett whispered to his assistant.

"Why?" The assistant whispered.

"Because he literally died and went to the other side but came back somehow. If the SGC or worse the IOA find out they will want to lock him up in Area 51 and study him like a lab rat. He probably will not recover his powers for some time maybe never and thus no one could stop them." Beckett explained, in a whisper.

The assistant nodded in agreement. They both left.

Atlantis appeared next to Alterran.

"You died Creator." Atlantis stated.

"So it was not a dream." Alterran said.

"No, you were beyond all help." Atlantis added.

"This should not be made public." Alterran said.

"Don't worry the other two who know, agreed not to tell anyone you died." Atlantis explained.

"Good. I see they found another ZPM." Alterran said, as he reached up to take off the neutraliser band off.

"No!" Atlantis screamed.

Alterran stopped and asked, "Why?"

"Because if you remove it, you may sub-consciously try to access your powers which would cause severe damage to that part of your brain which hasn't been fully repaired yet." Atlantis explained.

"So what you're basically saying is that I can't take it off." Alterran said.

"Yes." Atlantis said.

"What has happened since I was..." Alterran asked.

"Melia took over as head of the council..." Atlantis interrupted.

"Reinforcements arrived from Earth, we defeated the Wraith fleet except for one Cruiser which got away and we have a ZPM again." Melia interrupted as she entered the room.

Atlantis pouted at Melia.

"I see. So everything worked out." Alterran said, with a smile.

_The Gate Room_

Sheppard and four Marines beamed in.

"Secure Stargate operations." Sheppard ordered, as the Marines moved out.

Then he called out, "Well, I'm home."

Weir walked over to Sheppard with a bright smile and hugged him. Sheppard returned the hug, it was a little awkward.

"Yes, you are. I truly thought you..." Weir started.

"I thought the same thing about you a minute ago. We've got to stop that." Sheppard finished.

"I'd like that." Weir agreed.

"Colonel Everett insists on speaking with you. He's in the infirmary." Melia said, walking down the stairs.

"On my way, Ma'am." Sheppard said, as he walked off.

"Thank God." Weir sighed.

"I am tempted to agree but it is rare to find an Ancient who believes in any god. I see you and Sheppard are quite close." Melia said.

"Yes, we all are." Weir agreed.

"Let me rephrase that, closer than you let on." Melia corrected.

"I guess so, I've never really thought about it." Weir truthfully admitted.

"Those rumours Zelenka spread were quite close to the truth." Melia said.

Weir snapped out of the weird state she was in and looked at Melia in shock, who just smiled and walked up the stairs back to the control room.

_The Infirmary_

"We've neutralized the hive ships, activated the shields and we've mustered as many people as we can, making sure there's no Wraith hiding in the shadows." Sheppard informed.

"Good work, Major." Everett said.

"Not my work, sir. Melia and Atlantis have been co-ordinating them." Sheppard corrected.

"They're shipping me out with the next batch of wounded. I want to finish our conversation." Everett informed.

"Yes sir." Sheppard said.

"I owe you an apology." Everett stated.

"No sir, you don't." Sheppard replied.

"I think I have a pretty good idea I would have done the same thing as you did when you found Colonel Sumner. That's what I wanted to tell you." Everett continued.

"Well, none of that matters right now, sir." Sheppard said.

"I'm trying to say… I wish you had been there for me." Everett said, fighting back tears.

"You're going to be fine, Sir. Once you get back to Earth…" Sheppard began.

"I said what I had to say. Get back to work." Everett interrupted.

"Yes sir." Sheppard agreed, with a salute.

Alterran walked in just after Sheppard left.

"It is good to finally meet you." Everett smiled.

"I found this device which is meant to reverse the effects of Wraith feeding, it is experimental so I can't guarantee that it will work." Alterran explained.

"Give it a try, what is the worst that could happen?" Everett weakly smiled.

"I could make it worse." Alterran said, as he picked up the device.

"Just do it." Everett ordered.

Alterran held the device over Everett's chest, the point where he had been fed on from. After a few minutes he stopped.

"I feel better, but not any younger." Everett joked.

"It seems you are no longer shaking." Alterran stated, as he bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you." Everett whispered, as Alterran was leaving.

_Much later_

_The Briefing Room_

"Today was a success, no small part thanks to the heroism of Rodney and Zelenka." Melia said.

"I agree you will both be up for commendation for this. Your work with the cloak and remote controlling the Jumpers was astounding." Weir added.

"By the power invested in me as High Councillor of Atlantis. I am granting Doctor Rodney McKay the honour of becoming an honorary Ancient and also Doctor Zelenka, you have earned a place on the Atlantean Council." Alterran said.

Cheering and clapping could be heard throughout Atlantis.

"I want to take this opportunity to thank all of you for the sacrifices and courage you have shown in defending Atlantis. You all deserve a medal." Alterran said.

Rodney and Zelenka stood up, they walked over to the main podium.

"I am very humbled by this honour and thank the Atlantean High Council for this most wonderful offer of a seat on the council." Zelenka thanked.

"I am very thankful for the honour of being an honorary Ancient and I hope I can live up to it." Rodney also thanked.

Then the party began!

"Why wasn't I made an honorary Ancient as well?" Zelenka wondered.

"Probably because Alterran knows me far more than he does you and a pre-requisite is already being part of the Council." Rodney said.

"Really?" Zelenka asked.

"No I'm just way smarter than you." Rodney gloated, as he walked off.

Zelenka sighed and headed off to find his friends. This was going to be one hell of a party.

**I initially intended to write about this party, but have had difficulty writing it. If I do, it will be in another fanfiction.**

**Chapter 15 should be up by next week hopefully.**


End file.
